¡Cita de locos!
by Tedy024
Summary: Sue vuelve nuevamente a juntarse con Ardilla (Scaredy) y deciden ambos tener la segunda oportunidad de volver a salir juntos de nuevo. Sue se había equivocado con respecto a la "Superstición del Teatro" y decide aceptar la cita, la cual está llena de aventuras y cosas que no suceden todos los días. ¿Qué tipo de aventuras les esperan a nuestros amigos?
1. Chapter 1

En una ciudad muy desconocida, habitaban cientos de animales y no animales cualesquiera. Animales que podían hablar, usaban ropa y tenían el cuerpo casi humano. La calle era un río de agua y los autos eran de madera, que por esa razón la cuidad tuvo el nombre de "Ciudad Balsa". Había animales de todo tipo, gatos, perros, pájaros, literalmente todo tipo de animales. Un día de trabajo, una ardilla de piernas largas, color marrón claro, cola larga y esponjada y una camisa color azul con una raya blanca en el centro llamada con el mismo nombre de su especie "Ardilla" que viene siendo en inglés "Squirrel" pero como el apellido de esta era "Miedosa" (O sea "Ardilla Miedosa") sería algo como "Scaredy Squirrel" en inglés. Ésta, de género masculino, por cierto, se dirigía a su trabajo en un Almacén de comestibles y abarrotes con el nombre de "Almacén Allá", pero le sorprende ver que nuevamente el equipo de empleados con quienes trabajaba y parte del personal, tenía una guerra por décima vez con la tienda de en frente, cuyas personas (Animales) eran iguales a ellos y su excepción vendría siendo que tienen un bigote. Estos dos Almacenes se lanzaban comida y alimentos el uno al otro y accidentalmente una sandía cae en la cara de la ardilla, haciendo que ésta tome un pañuelo o servilleta y se limpie la cara.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —Preguntó Ardilla, viendo cómo ambos almacenes se peleaban entre sí.

— ¿Tú qué crees que está pasando? —Preguntó un ave amarilla de piernas largas y anaranjadas, anteojos redondos y una camisa blanca que lo representaba como Subgerente, pues éste tenía el nombre de "Néstor", encargado de aquel Almacén. — ¡Ven aquí y ayúdanos!

— ¡Fuego!—Grita una ave morada, de baja estatura, de parecido muy elegante, cabello gris y corto, una camisa muy elegante color morada con una servilleta de adorno en el centro, todos en esa tienda la conocían simplemente como "La Mamá de Néstor". Dijo su grito de guerra y una catapulta llena de alimentos los lanza hacia la otra tienda, y la señora, completamente igual a ella, pero con bigote, se enoja al ver que estos alimentos ensucian su tienda.

— ¡Argh! —Gritó una ave morada del mismo estado físico que "La Señora Mamá de Néstor" — ¡No puede ser, están ensuciando mi Almacén!— Le dice la "Otra mamá de Néstor" (Que era la que tenía el bigote) a el "Otro Néstor".

— ¿Entonces qué otra cosa hacemos? —Preguntó el otro Néstor, quedándose sin ideas y ya casi todos los alimentos en ambos Almacenes se estaban acabando. La Señora Mamá de Néstor de la otra tienda solo lo miró con una sonrisa maléfica y una mirada de la misma forma.

—Vamos a usar a nuestra arma mortal. —Le dijo ella en una voz muy aguda.

—Pero… ¿Qué arm…? —La madre de ese Néstor lo miró con una sonrisa y una ceja subida, haciendo que él se acuerde. —Oooh, ya veo.

Adentro del Almacén enemiga de la tienda en donde trabajaba Ardilla (Conocida como "Almacén Allá"), había otra persona que también se dedicaba a lo mismo que él "A apilar y organizar". No era una persona igual que Ardilla que llevaba un bigote, sino una chica, su especie también es una Ardilla pero es femenina. Tenía un cabello rojizo, con mechones marrón claro y un pelo rosa o rojo claro muy notable, tenía ojos azules, un vestido verde y su pelaje era de un color "marrón claro (Más que el de Ardilla)" digamos así, pero muy opaco, se podría decir que no se sabe cuál era su color de pelaje exactamente. Tenía piernas igual de largas que hacían que su vestido quedara algo corto, la sombra de sus ojos era color morado claro y sus pestañas color negro y mencionando también que tenía tres pecas en cada mejilla de su cara, y que sus dientes de Ardilla eran algo pequeños pero muy notables. Su apodo era nada más y nada menos que "Sue" aunque su nombre podría estar entre "Susana", "Susan" o…"Sora". Ella había estado con Ardilla una vez en una cita, pero debido a sus supersticiones de teatro todo terminó muy mal y principalmente para ella, lo que hizo que no hubiese visto a Ardilla desde ese entonces. Sentía algo de culpa por lo que pasó y se dio cuenta de que fue un error hacerle caso a su hermana menor "Sussy" y más grande fue el error aún porque solo tenía 10 años y alguien se lo había dicho, pero al parecer ella se toma muy enserio las cosas sarcásticas y las interpreta literalmente. Ella estaba apilando normalmente y no le importaba si su equipo de empleados y si su Almacén estaba peleando, solo se concentraba en lo que hacía, hasta que la mandan a llamar.

— ¡Sue, sal afuera! —Grita la Señora Mamá de Néstor de la tienda enemiga y la que llevaba el bigote. Sue sale afuera y ve todo el alboroto.

—Am…bien ¿Y qué hago? —Dice Sue con una sonrisa, ya que lo que veía no era nada en absoluto comparado con las guerras de comida que solían haber en su casa.

—Ten… —La Señora Mamá de Néstor le da un rifle, pero cargado solo de alimento y entre otras comestibles. — ¡Usa esto y dispárale a todos los que veas, hasta que se rindan y no puedan más! —Ríe maléficamente. —Si necesitas recargar hay más adentro, pero quiero que sepas antes que se nos están acabando, así que dispárales de una buena vez.

— ¡Entendido, señora! —Dijo Sue alegremente con el arma en la mano y un saludo militar. Empezó a dispararles a todos los empleados del Almacén Allá, bueno, casi a todos; les disparó uno por uno con uso un alimento para cada uno, dejándolos a todos los disparados en el suelo y solo le faltaba uno. Miraba con una sonrisa alocada y malvada a quién le faltaba, pero en ese momento en que ella había disparado, Ardilla se había escondido totalmente detrás de un árbol así que evitó todo el asunto de una pelea entre almacenes o tiendas que él aún no comprendía su razón. — ¡Sal, sal de donde quiera que estés! —Dijo Sue en un tono acústico esperando que la persona que le faltaba disparar saliera para poder acabar con todo esto. Ella no sabía quién era o dónde se ocultara, pero podía enterarse quién era de la otra tienda con solo ver el distintivo. — ¡Oh! —Exclamó ella. —Con que no vienes ¿Eh?... ¡Entonces yo voy por ti! —Dijo ella en una voz exagerada, otra razón que Ardilla notaba en ella que le parecía raro, él pensaba más o menos que estaba "Loca" por así decirlo. Ardilla, estando escondido detrás del árbol, sentía que el miedo lo invadía, por lo que se le hace honor a su apellido "Miedosa" pero la voz que escuchó le pareció muy familiar, dejando detrás el miedo y preguntándose a sí mismo «¿Qué no había oído esa voz antes?». Sue estaba buscando al que faltaba, y casi se iba acercando al árbol donde Ardilla se ocultaba…Cuando Ardilla sintió que alguien estaba cerca de él, sus piernas largas empezaron a temblar al igual que él, Sue por fin encuentra a quien falta y sin mirarle la cara le dijo:

— ¡Manos arriba o te tiro un tomate en la cara!—Gritó Sue teniendo a quien faltaba a la vista. —Aunque lo haré de todos modos, eso es obvio. —Dijo ella en un tono burlón y sacó de ella una adorable y tierna risa que solo Ardilla podía reconocer. Ardilla se cubría la cara con un brazo y el otro lo ponía al frente para decir que se detenga, o que simplemente lo le haga daño. Su pierna izquierda quería tapar a la derecha y éste mismo siguió temblando hasta que oyó la dulce risa que logró reconocer. Se quitó lentamente el brazo izquierdo que tapaba su cara y con un ojo logró ver una figura muy reconocida. Ese cabello rojizo, esos ojos azules, ese color de vestido y la voz incluso, no podía evitar pensar que podía ser Sue, pero así mismo fue. Cuando ella por fin logró ver quién era se quedó viéndolo algo impresionada o simplemente quedó en "Shock" por un buen rato. Ardilla se quedó viendo a Sue fijamente y sin mostrar alguna expresión en su cara.

—S…S… ¿Sue? —Preguntó Ardilla con voz miedosa y temblorosa y más al ver a Sue, lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

— ¡¿Ardilla?! — Dijo Sue de manera que ella se sonroja también, pero su cara no mostraba mucha felicidad, al contrario, después de no verse durante 3 largos años, aún sintió un poco de vergüenza por lo que pasó aquella vez en lo que se puso un poco triste.

— ¿Sue?—Dijo Ardilla quitándose su pose de miedo y le habló de una manera más segura. — ¿Sue, eres tú? ¡Cuánto tiempo! —La mira sin sonreír, pero tampoco mostró mucha expresión. Sue bajó el arma con la que apuntaba a Ardilla lentamente y empezó a sentirse mal.

—Oh…Sí…Mucho tiempo. —Dijo Sue en un tono bajo y triste.

—Oye, quiero preguntarte algo. —Le dijo Ardilla. — ¿Por qué te fuiste? —Preguntó con una ceja subida y mirando a Sue.

—Pues…Yo…Oye…Lo lamento ¿Sí? No era mi intención hacerlo. —Dijo ella muy tristemente. —La verdad me fui porque no quería cometer más errores.

—Am…Bueno, creo que eso de la "Superstición del Teatro" se te pasó un poco, sí, pero pudiste haber vuelto, creo. —Le dijo algo sonrojado y rascándose la cabeza. —Además…Creo que estuvo mal intentar cambiarte.

— ¿Cambiarme de qué, Ardilla? —Dijo ella en un suspiro. —Se supone que yo no soy así y no debí haber cambiado allí, no entiendo. Pensaba que todo iba a salir bien con eso, pero esas supersticiones solo eran supersticiones normales y no mágicas. —Dijo tristemente mirando a Ardilla.

— ¿Quién dijo que existen las supersticiones mágicas? —Dijo Ardilla. — Todas las supersticiones son solo supersticiones todas y cada una. Yo no creo en ninguna, hasta el nombre llevan con la palabra "Superstición" ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Ah, ya veo que la próxima vez no le hago caso a mi hermana. —Dijo Sue con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Tú hermana? —Le preguntó Ardilla. — ¿Tienes una hermana? Seguro intentó ayudarte diciéndote eso para que tengas suerte o algo.

— O simplemente quiso hacerte quedar como tonta frente a una gran audiencia. —Dijo ella mirando al suelo algo deprimida, en lo que Ardilla le regala una sonrisa.

—Oye, si fue solo esa pequeña equivocación, tal vez tengas una segunda oportunidad. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez…Podamos tener ambos una segunda oportunidad. —Aquellas palabras que Ardilla le había dicho a Sue mientras él ponía una mano sobre el hombro de ella, la hicieron alegrar un poco y le sonrió.

— ¡Wow! ¿Enserio? —Dijo ella muy feliz y más de Ardilla le dio una segunda oportunidad. — ¿Aún después de que pasó todo eso y…Lo que hice que sé ahora que está mal, y después de que la Sally se enojó conmigo, y después de que me fui y te dejé solo?

—Y qué mal que lo hiciste, enserio me hubieses salvado de Sally. —Dijo Ardilla sintiendo un poco de asco. —¡Ella tuvo que suplantarte!

—O sea que… —Dijo Sue intentando contener su risa.

—Sí, y no fue muy bonito. —Dijo Ardilla y mira a Sue riendo a carcajadas. —Y tampoco fue gracioso ¡No te rías!

—Es que… —Dijo Sue riendo sin detenerse. — ¡Es que Sally te besó!

—Bueno, estás en lo correcto, yo no la besé a ella, ella me besó a mí. Pero… Ese no es el punto. —Dijo Ardilla algo incómodo por la risa de Sue. —El punto es que si quieres podemos salir juntos otra vez, digo, si gustas. —Dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado.

—Uh…Lo siento. —Dijo Sue deteniendo su risa. — ¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que…ah… —Dijo Ardilla y después suspiró para decirle dulcemente con una sonrisa y sus mejillas ruborizadas. — ¡Baya! Aún cuando te burlaste tu risa sigue siendo muy linda.

—Oh… —ríe ella tiernamente. —Gracias. Y… ¿Me dijiste qué cosa? —Dice ella estando sonrojada.

—Bueno, me preguntaba sí…tú…quisieras… —Ardilla intentaba hablarle, pero luego nuevamente le sucedió ese tic nervioso que le había sucedido la primera vez que intentó hablar con Sue, lo que impedía que Ardilla no hablara y su voz se ollera como si fuese un chillido.

— ¿Qué? Espera… ¡No ahora, no de nuevo! —Dijo Sue sacudiendo a Ardilla fuerte y agitadamente. — ¡Vamos, dime algo! —Ardilla ya casi no podía hablar, pero intentaba completar la frase.

—Sa…salir…con…migo… —Después de esas palabras que aún así no se entendían muy bien, Ardilla no pudo decir nada más aunque quisiera.

— ¡Espera, espera! ¿Es una cita? —Sue sonríe mirando a Ardilla algo sonrojada. —Es una cita ¿Verdad? Ve que Ardilla asiente con la cabeza lentamente y sonríe emocionada. — ¡Ay, es una cita! Oyó que la Señora Mamá de Néstor, de la otra tienda (Tienda o Almacén donde Sue trabajaba) la estaba llamando.

—¡Sue, regresa, es hora del trabajo! —Dijo la Mamá de Néstor de la otra tienda muy amargamente, lo que hacía que Sue pensara «¿Enserio después de que no queda nada con qué hacer trabajo hay trabajo todavía?»

—¿Trabajas aquí? —Ardilla le preguntó a Sue.

—Pues sí, trabajo ahí desde hace unos días. —Sue le sonríe y lo ayuda a levantarse después de hacerlo caer al suelo cuando le dio la fuerte sacudida. Oyó que nuevamente la llamaban y tenía que irse. —Lo siento mucho, Ardilla, tengo que irme. Luego hablamos. —Sue se iba a ir corriendo, pero Ardilla la agarra de la muñeca y la detiene unos segundos.

— ¿Cuándo? —Le preguntó.

— Estás aquí mañana ¿Cierto? —Sue le preguntó mientras miraba que la mano de Ardilla sostenía su muñeca.

—¿Entonces mañana? —Ardilla le preguntó, Sue lo miró dulcemente.

—Mañana… —Sue quita suavemente la mano de Ardilla mientras la seguían llamando nuevamente y se fue corriendo a la tienda de abarrotes a trabajar.

Ardilla se quedó mirando a Sue enternecidamente mientras ella entraba a la tienda. Luego, un zorrillo color azul con una larga cola aparece a su lado mientras comía una bolsa de papas.

— ¡Mira, Ardilla! —Exclamó el Zorrillo cuyo nombre se le conocía como "Dave". —¡Es Sue!

—¡Ah, Dave! —Dijo Ardilla espantado de aquella presencia. —Oye ¿No le llamabas antes "Niña Ardilla"?

—Sí, pero oí su conversación y me di cuenta de que se llama Sue. —Dijo Dave con una sonrisa.

—Dave, espiar las conversaciones ajenas está mal. —Le dijo Ardilla pero sin estar molesto con él.

—Oh…Lo siento. —Dijo Dave algo deprimido, pero Ardilla puso una mano es su hombro y le sonrió.

—Descuida, de todos modos iba a decírtelo, pero está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, solo para que sepas.

—¿Y qué pasará entonces con Sue? —Le preguntó Dave.

—Vamos a salir juntos de nuevo. —Le dijo Ardilla sonriendo.

—Pero ella está loca. —Dijo Dave.

—Bueno, no del todo, hubo un pequeño mal entendido, solo eso. —Dijo Ardilla. —Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de tener una cita perfecta sin nada de supersticiones ni problemas, ni locuras, ni nada. Será todo maravilloso… —Dijo Ardilla dulcemente, dando un suspiro después de abrazar su propia cola.

— ¿Y cuándo será? —Dijo Dave preguntando de nuevo.

—No sé, pero la voy a ver mañana. —Le sonríe Ardilla. Ambos se quedan mirando aquella tienda y Sue, mientras apilaba, se le ocurre saludar dulcemente a Ardilla por la ventana y él hace lo mismo. Néstor llamó a Ardilla para que entrara a la tienda y volver al trabajo, pero por lo distraído que estaba el enamorado, Dave tuvo que empujarlo para que entre.

**_Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de mi próxima historia y como saben muchos, en Latinoamérica no tuvo mucha fama, pero fue un gran éxito en los Estados Unidos y Canadá. Sin embargo, cualquier persona que haya tenido disgusto con la serie o la sigue odiando después de aún 3 años, pues simplemente si no le gustó leer porque nada más era de la serie que tanto les disgusta, pues les recomiendo que no lean los otros capítulos o que por lo menos no agregue ningún comentario ofensivo sobre la serie o el fanfict. Si no les gusta la serie ¿Por qué están leyendo el fanfict? Sin embargo, sé que a pesar de que sean pocas personas a quienes les gusta esta serie, por lo menos hay fans que aún les gusta. Yo lo hice porque me he inspirado de nuevo en ver dibujos y FanARTs de la serie y también voy a empezar a dibujar también sobre ellos más seguido. Bueno, este es el capítulo 1 y decidí incluir a Sue aunque no aparezca por segunda vez, pero me gustó mucho su aparición, tanto, que hasta pensé que sería parte de los personajes secundarios, pero no fue así. Los demás capítulos durarán mucho debido a que tengo un fanfict que no he terminado aún y me faltan otros 3 que debo hacer, pero luego haré más capítulos muy pronto y haré más fanficts de esta serie, porque pienso hacer muchas cosas en esta serie, además de comics, dibujos, ect. ¡Espero que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Al otro día, Ardilla estaba apilando cosas, como siempre, era de lo que consistía su trabajo en Almacén Allá, pero mientras apilaba se acordó inmediatamente de que ese día vería a Sue y por fin tendrían una cita perfecta (Al menos para él), así que mientras apilaba sacaba una gran sonrisa y Néstor se le acerca.

—¿Y qué tanto sonríes, Ardilla? —Dijo Néstor mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Ardilla y un ánimo carente de emoción, pero en el interior quería saber qué tanto sonreía. Se sabía que él siempre sonreía, pero esta vez Néstor notó algo diferente en él, pero al mismo tiempo igual que las otras veces, pero…Ardilla se sentía diferente, puede ser que ese día haya estado más alegre que las veces anteriores.

—¡Oh! —Dijo Ardilla volteando a ver a Néstor con una cálida sonrisa. —¡Hola, Néstor! —Dijo saludándolo.

—¿Por qué pienso que hoy estás tan diferente? —Dijo Néstor fijando sus ojos en Ardilla mientras frotaba su barbilla.

—Ah, nada. —Dijo Ardilla son su sonrisa aún. —Es que… —Su sonrisa se vuelve más grande y se emociona más. —¡Estoy tan emocionado porque sean las 6:00!

—¿Las 6:00? —Preguntó Néstor, pero parecía acordarse de algo en cuanto escuchó esa hora y puso una caja en el suelo y se paró sobre ella y sostuvo un megáfono en su mano derecha, lo que siempre hace cada vez que se va a dar un anuncio importante. —¡Atención todo el personal de la tienda! —Vociferó él mientras aún no había clientes, lo que era un momento perfecto para dar el anuncio. —Hoy, por el cumpleaños de la fundadora de esta tienda —, dijo presentando así a su madre, quien era y es aún la gerente y dueña de la misma. —Que hoy nos iremos a las 4:30 de la tarde.

Todos los empleados se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y luego inmediatamente gritaron de alegría, pues casi nunca pasaba eso de que se fueran más temprano, y menos a una hora tan temprano para ellos como las 4:30 de la tarde sabiendo que habitualmente se iban a las 6:00. Ahora bien, sí, ha pasado momentos que se salían temprano, pero solo como a las 5:30, lo que serían solo 30 minutos de diferencia, así que nadie se pone alegre por nada de eso ¿Por qué? Porque al llegar a su casa serían las 6:00 y eso sería como si fuese el horario habitual. Aunque, para Néstor, el ave amarilla solitaria y amante del trabajo puro, pensaba que las 6:00 de la tarde era muy temprano, es más, para él lo más temprano serían como las 6:15 de la tarde y nunca diría que una hora es tarde, para él todo era temprano, incluso si amanecía un día entero cumpliendo con su deber. Al principio todos se iban muy tarde, pero después de notarse el cansancio de los empleados, decidieron poner la hora de trabajo de jornada a una hora más estable, lo que para Néstor obviamente sería terrible, pero sin embargo, de vez en cuando no es mala idea despacharlos a todos un poco más temprano de las 6:00 como fue aquel día. Ardilla estaba completamente emocionado, ya oyó la feliz noticia de que se iba más temprano y para terminar sus labores a tiempo o mucho antes, decidió hacerlo todo inmediatamente: Limpiar los baños, los pasillos, apilar las latas, poner frutas frescas, incluso de lo emocionado que estaba hizo el trabajo de todos los empleados sin darse cuenta, hasta incluso el trabajo de Mildred. Y lo que no viene a ser muy extraño, la otra Señora Mamá de Néstor de la Tienda o Almacén de comestibles y abarrotes también era su cumpleaños. ¿Cómo no era de esperarse eso? Eran todos idénticos el uno con el otro cada uno de los empleados y gran parte del personal, se podría pensar que uno cumpliría el mismo día que el otro de la otra tienda…Bueno, casi todos a excepción de Sue, que puede lograr parecerse a Ardilla, pero posiblemente todas las especies se parezcan mucho, así que ella no se incluía en ese parecido, además de que tiene ciertas diferencias físicas con Ardilla y mentales también. Sue estaba verdaderamente feliz, podía tener la oportunidad de cambiar y demostrarle a Ardilla que no estaba verdaderamente "Loca" aunque él entendió y ya lo sabía. De hecho, en ciertos casos normalmente Sue podría ser más limpia que Ardilla mismo si compitieran, pero por pensar cosas supersticiosas y pasarlas de forma literal, ocurrió ese pequeño gran error que los separó a ambos. Terminó todos sus quehaceres a la misma vez que Ardilla y ambos fueron los primeros en salir más temprano en ambas tiendas ya que no les quedaba trabajo por hacer. Ambos salieron como a eso de las "2:30 PM (De la tarde)" y ni siquiera almorzaron, solo al salir se vieron nuevamente.

—¡Sue! —Dijo Ardilla muy felizmente acercándose a ella.

—¡Ardilla! —Dijo Sue alegremente. —Oye, creo que ahora me puedes decir qué planes tienes. —Sonrió dulcemente mirando a Ardilla.

—Bueno. —Dijo Ardilla en una chillida voz y sus mejillas se ponen rojas pero intentaba hablar aunque le pudiera doler la garganta. —¿Dónde…Quieres ir tú?

—¡Ay, Ardilla! —Dijo Sue, sintiéndose un poco mal por Ardilla, hasta pensaba que eso era su culpa. —¿Te sientes bien? Mira… —Saca de un bolso verde que ella traía consigo, una libreta y un lápiz para que él pudiese escribir en ella lo que quería decirle. —Escribe lo que me quieres decir aquí y voy a leerlo cuando termines, ¿De acuerdo? —Dijo ella entregándole ambas cosas y Ardilla empezaba a escribir aunque su mano temblaba por alguna razón. Terminó de escribir lo que quería decirle a Sue en una hermosísima caligrafía, parece que solía escribir bastante bien como para ser muy nervioso y asustadizo.

—¡Escribes muy lindo, Ardilla! —Dijo Sue alagando a Ardilla y haciendo que éste se sonrojara. Ella empieza a leer lo que decía, lo cual era de la manera siguiente: _"Lo siento mucho, no sé lo que me pasa. Solo quiero saber si te gustaría ir a algún lugar o si tenías planes de a dónde ir, porque no tengo nada aún y no quiero ser muy predecible, además…Yo no quiero que esto sea solo especial para mí, sino también para ti, Vamos a salir los dos ¿No?". _Sue sonríe mirando a Ardilla tiernamente. —Baya, Ardilla ¿Ya te dije que tu letra es hermosa? —Dijo ella admirando su bellísima caligrafía, lo que hace que Ardilla le sonría nerviosamente como suele hacer en muchas ocasiones y llegue a sonrojarse más. —Bueno, yo tengo algunas ideas, pero no sé si estarías bien con aceptarlas. —Le dijo a Ardilla y él volvió a escribir en la libreta: _"Claro, me encantaría oír lo que tienes para esta tarde, no importa lo que tengas en mente, si quieres ir a ese lugar, entonces iremos juntos." —_Termina de escribirle a Ardilla y Sue solo lo mira con una sonrisa. —Pues bien, solo nos queda la hora. —Le dijo ella a Ardilla con la misma sonrisa aún en ella.

—"_A la hora que tú quieras, en el lugar donde quieras y en el momento que quieras" —_Le escribió Ardilla a Sue.

—¿Y qué tal…A las 4:30? —Dijo Sue algo nerviosa y un poco sonrojada. —Digo, acabamos de salir a eso de las 2:30, pero si tienes planes… —Dijo ella mirando hacia arriba y nota que Ardilla niega con la cabeza, simplemente queriendo decir un "No" o lo que para ella sería "No tengo planes a esa hora". —¿Entonces no tienes nada qué hacer a esa hora? —Le preguntó Sue a Ardilla y luego él volvió a negarlo con la cabeza otra vez. —¿Nos vemos a esa hora? —Sue le sonríe y él afirma la pregunta de ella. —¡Genial! —Dijo ella un poco emocionada. —¡Ya no puedo esperar a ver cómo saldrá todo esto! —Dijo Sue y Ardilla le sonríe y se encoje los hombros. —Para no hablar mucho, sí que conoces muy bien cómo comunicarte por escrito y a través de señas. —Le dijo Sue sonriendo.

—"_Bueno, aprendí a comunicarme con mi hermano Martin, él es mudo, pero antes hablaba, así que puede entender de cualquier forma". —_Le escribió Ardilla a Sue nuevamente.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —Sue le preguntó y Ardilla afirmó con la cabeza de nuevo. —¿Cuántos? —Sue le vuelve a preguntar y él saca dos dedos de su mano derecha. —¿Son dos? —Dijo Sue muy alegre. —¡Wow, grandioso! Creo que me debes contar más de eso después. —Dijo ella mientras se alejaba de Ardilla, pero le dejó la libreta en caso de que no pudiera hablar en la cita. —Bueno, ya me voy. —Dijo Sue deteniéndose y volteando a mirar a Ardilla por 3 segundos y luego se despide alegremente con su adorable sonrisa. —¡Adiós, Ardilla!

Cuando Ardilla vió a Sue alejarse, respiró profundamente y nuevamente aparece Dave a su lado.

—¡Hola, Ardilla! —Dijo Dave alegremente, aunque espantó a Ardilla un poco.

—¡Dave! —Exclamó Ardilla. —¡Deja de hacer eso, enserio me estás asustando! —Dijo él algo acobardado.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Dave disculpándose. —Solo quería decirte que… —Iba a seguir hablándole felizmente, pero Sally aparece exageradamente al lado de Ardilla y se queda callado y quita su expresión de felicidad y la pasa a una muy confusa y retrocedió lentamente. —Olvídalo, ya no diré nada…Adiós, Ardilla.

—¿Eh? —Dijo Ardilla aquella expresión de confusión al ver como Dave se alejaba y oyó otra voz muy familiar y una respiración muy cerca de él. Se asustó de repente al ver a la chica pez de ojos azules, cabello (O peluca) rubio y corto con un listón rosa encima, un vestido o tutú con un adorno de corazón en el centro y no le faltaría la actitud alocada y extraña de esta pez color turquesa llamada "Sally", quien estaba perdida, segada y locamente enamorada de Ardilla, y lo sigue estando. Ardilla de lo asustado que estaba, puso fuertemente la mano izquierda en su corazón y respiraba exageradamente después de oír las palabras "¡Hola, Ardilla!" Proveniente de Sally. —¡Sally! —Dijo Ardilla mirándola algo asustado.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Preguntó felizmente la chica pez color turquesa.

—Am…Nada. —Dijo Ardilla tratando de ocultar lo que hacía. —Solo estaba hablando con Dave.

—Bueno… —Sonrió la pez quien separó sus ojos de manera alocada, pero su voz seguía siendo dulce. —Solo quería preguntante qué estás haciendo aquí. ¿No se supone que deberías trabajar?

—Ya terminé. —Responde Ardilla con una pequeña sonrisa, evitando tenerle más miedo del que ya le tenía en ese entonces.

—¿Ya terminaste? —Preguntó ella mirando a Ardilla algo confusa. —Pero ni siquiera son las 6:00.

—Bueno, Néstor decidió que nos fuéramos más temprano a casa, y yo fui el primero en irse. —Dijo Ardilla sonriéndole.

—¡Baya, eso lo esperaba de ti, Ardilla! —Dijo Sally abrazando fuerte y exageradamente a Ardilla, casi dejándolo sin respiración.

—¡Me asfixias! —Gritó Ardilla con el poco de aire que tenía, pues Sally, como quien dice, le estaba exprimiendo sus pulmones como un exprimidor de naranjas.

—¡Ups! —Dijo Sally y rápidamente bajó a Ardilla para hacer que el pobre recupere su respiración. —Lo siento.

—¡Aléjate, Sally! —Volvió Dave con una lanza de cartón hacia Sally. —¡Ardilla tiene otros planes! —Le dijo.

—¿Planes? —Dijo Sally algo seria. —¿Qué planes?

—¡En ninguno! —Exclamó él, tapándole la boca a Dave, pero él no se deja tapar su boca.

—¡Tiene una cita importante! —Dijo él con el seño fruncido. —¡Así que vete, malvado monstruo come Ardillas! —Dijo él agitando su lanza falsa de cartón hacia Sally, pero ella la toma y le pega la cabeza con ella. —¡Oye! —Se quejó Dave algo incómodo y se sobaba la cabeza. —¡Busca tu propia arma de cartón!... ¡Devuélmela! —Intenta arrebatarle la lanza de cartón, pero Sally lo detiene simplemente con una sola mano en lo que Dave se esforzaba en quitársela.

—¡¿Cita?! —Dijo Sally un poco enojada. —¡¿Qué tipo de cita?! —Dijo apretando la cabeza de Dave y sus ojos se tornaban rojos, haciendo que Ardilla se aleje y se vaya corriendo, mientras que Dave gritaba graciosamente.

—¡Ah, mi cerebro, me lo estás derritiendo, bruja! —Dijo Dave y después se logró salir de Sally y salió corriendo detrás de Ardilla. —¡Ardilla, espérame! Después de ver con muchísima furia e ira cómo ambos se alejaban, dio un grito tan fuerte que parecía leona feroz llena de celos.

_**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Estoy trabajando también en el fanfict que tengo a punto de terminar, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda empezar con otro mientras tanto ¿No? Quise hacer este capítulo porque no me gusta que se me vayan las ideas. Y…Y… *Viendo que un insecto volador cayó en su Mause Pad.* WTR?! (What The Rays?!) ¡Esa cosa me da miedo, quítenmela de ahí! *Se va corriendo y gritando al estilo Ardilla Miedosa (Scaredy Squirrel), pero vuelve temblando.* Bueno, ehm…Como les decía, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y no quiero Reviews…ofensivos ni nada por el estilo solo por esta serie ¿Okay? Okay… Okay… *mirando más asustada al insecto.* ¡Mejor me voy! *Corre a toda velocidad.* ¡D'aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Grita como Scaredy.***_


	3. Chapter 3

Después de haber pasado las 2:30 hacia las 3:25, Dave estaba en la sala y Ardilla ya estaba listo aún antes de la hora que dijeron que acordarían. Tenía una camisa de mangas largas color roja y una corbata negra y unos pantalones del mismo color y claro, a él no se le olvidarían los zapatos negros que también traía en ese momento. Bajó a la sala y fue y se sentó al lado de Dave para preguntarle cómo se veía.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Ardilla. —¿Cómo me veo?

—¡Está genial! —Dijo Dave con una sonrisa, quitando la mirada de la televisión de madera y prestando atención al atuendo de Ardilla. —Pareces algo rojo que tiene cosas negras. —Sonrió y Ardilla le sonrió a él con los ojos entrecerrados. —Pero ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —Le preguntó Dave, ya que estaba algo dudoso e inseguro de que si era buena idea volver a Darle otra oportunidad a la niña Ardilla (O Niña Scaredy) ya que por lo visto de veces pasadas no todo resultó bien.

—Bueno… —Ardilla miró hacia arriba muy pensativo. —Tal vez…creo que…no sé… —Dijo de manera confusa. —Sé que crees que está loca y tal vez tengas razón, pero…Pero…

—Pero… —Dijo Dave en un tono agudo y largo, esperando que Ardilla dijera el resto.

—Es que…ella es tan linda. ¡Es bellísima! —Dijo Ardilla con los ojos entrecerrados y con la mirada perdida tiernamente con tan solo pensar en Sue. —Es que…No puedo evitarlo, Dave.

—Pero si lo evitaste durante 3 años. —Dijo Dave y se acerca exageradamente a Ardilla. —¡3 larguísimos años!

—Sí, lo sé. —Mira tristemente hacia abajo. —Pero en esos 3 años ella no se me ha ido de la cabeza, y si tengo la oportunidad de darle la oportunidad por segunda vez, creo que valdría la pena. Entiendo que ella es algo…em…no muy limpia, pero tampoco puedo evitar recordar las pocas cosas buenas de ella. —Sonrió. — ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez todo eso sea nada más por querer actuar en una obra simplemente ¿No crees? —Sonrió muy nervioso y hubo un silencio incómodo durante 10 segundos. Ardilla estuvo mirando a Dave y él a Ardilla, hasta que Dave rompe el silencio.

—Entiendo que te guste la niña Ardilla, no me opongo, pero has tenido muy mala suerte en muchas cosas e incluso con Paddy Paterson y tal vez estoy pensando en que dudo mucho de que esta sea una de las pocas cosas que te salgan bien. —Le dijo Dave algo preocupado. —Lo digo porque… ¡Sue es genial! Pero si hay algunas cosas de ella que no te gustan pues no creo que sea para ti…

—Descuida, podré lidiar con eso. —Le respondió Ardilla alegremente. —Me pregunto… ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora? Mientras Ardilla se preguntaba por curiosidad lo que ella hacía, pues…Sue se había preparado temprano (Muy temprano) y después fue a un lugar algo desconocido y deshabitado. Estaba sola en esa calle, pero luego apareció una persona entre la niebla que llevaba puesta una capucha negra, o más bien una túnica negra y fue directamente hacia ella aquel desconocido, aunque su voz podría sonar algo "familiar".

—¿Ya pasaste al plan 2? —Le preguntó el desconocido.

—Sí, todo está listo. —Le respondió Sue mirándolo seriamente.

—Muy pronto nuestra fase estará completa. —Le dijo él nuevamente.

—Sí, pero quiero lo que me prometieron a cambio de hacer esto. —Le responde ella nuevamente seria.

—Descuida, te la daremos pronto, cuando se termine nuestro plan. —Le responde él.

—Bien, pero deben cumplir con lo que prometieron. —Vuelve y responde ella.

Sue se va y vuelve a su casa. Se sienta en la mesa y se queda un momento a pensar lo que acaba de hacer… Se sentía algo preocupada por lo que podría venir, y más de que se podría sentir culpable después de eso. ¿Estuvo bien hacerlo? ¿Era correcto? ¿Era para tanto hacer lo que había hecho por lo que más quería y adoraba y que esperaba que esté bien? Todos esos pensamientos pasaban de nuevo por la cabeza de Sue. Se levanta y se dirige a su cuarto a mirarse frente al gran espejo rosa que había en su cuarto. Traída un vestido verde, pero no su típico vestido, sino un vestido brillante y corto con encaje de corazón mas unos zapatos que le hicieran combinar. Se empieza a peinar termina haciéndose risos y luego se hizo una coleta y dejó su melena risada delante. Se puso un collar de corazón dorado, en que sus cadenas eran delgadas, pero fuertes, además tenía un corazón dorado adornándolo. Se miró a sí misma por unos momentos y suspiró. Mientras tanto, Ardilla no quería dejar pasar los minutos y decide llamarla. Sue oye su teléfono celular sonando y decide contestar.

—¿Hola? —Sue contesta el teléfono.

—¿Sue? —Responde Ardilla. —Lamento si es temprano, solo…No sé…Quería…Saber si ya estás lista. —Ríe un poco nervioso.

—Ardilla ¿Cómo te supiste mi número? —Le pregunta Sue por teléfono.

—La verdad no tengo la menor idea, pero al menos pude contactarte. —Le respondió él.

—¿Sabes? Yo ya estoy lista. ¿Quieres salir temprano? —Le dijo Sue.

—Estaba esperando que lo dijeras, pero no me imaginaba que sería posible. ¡Claro! Espérame en la puerta de la tienda.

—Seguro, Ardilla. —Ríe Sue tiernamente. Al colgar ambos el teléfono, Ardilla sonríe de salta de alegría. «¡Al fin voy a verla de manera diferente!» Pensó Ardilla, él no sabía lo que iba a pasar o lo que iría a ocurrir, pero sin embargo lo invadía la felicidad, pero… ¿Por qué? Según muchos de nosotros hemos pensado y algunas personas en Ciudad Balsa "¡Ella está loca!" Pero parece que Ardilla le vio un lado diferente, además de que pidió perdón por lo que había hecho aquella vez, tal vez esa no sería la verdadera personalidad que tenía en sí, pero si es así entonces ¿Cuál es? ¿Qué personalidad podría tener? ¿Cómo es ella en ese sentido? Eso es otra cosa a parte que quería Ardilla saber, pero de todas formas Ardillas estaba listo para averiguarlo. Ambos quedaron en verse en frente de las puertas del Almacén allá y así fue, ambos estaban uno en frente de otro sonriéndose el uno al otro, sin nada que decir durante ese momento y Ardilla, después de varios minutos de mirarse uno al otro rompe el silencio.

—Hola. —Dijo Ardilla con voz chillona nuevamente.

—¡Hola, Ardilla! —Le dijo Sue respondiendo alegremente. Vio que Ardilla se quedaba algo mudo y con una voz chillona, se quedó viendo por un momento corto y volvió a sonreírle. —¿Y qué tal si nos vamos? —Le preguntó y lo vio asentir con la cabeza. Mientras ambos caminaban juntos tomados de la manos, Sue lo miró un tanto pensante, pero luego volteó su mirada al camino. —Oye, Ardilla, tengo el cuaderno y el lapicero por si quieres decirme algo escrito de nuevo.

—Está bien… —Dijo Ardilla algo nervioso. —No era necesario.

—¿Que no era necesario? —Dijo Sue. —Pero si parece como que tienes algo conmigo que no quieres decirme nada.

—¿Eh? No, no es eso. —Respondió Ardilla algo avergonzado.

—¿Entonces qué es? —Le preguntó ella.

—No sé, realmente no sé qué es lo que tengo. —Ardilla respondió. —Pero seguro que no es eso.

—Está bien. —Dijo Sue mirando a Ardilla con una sonrisa al cielo.

—¿Y a dónde vamos, dices? —Ardilla le preguntó.

—Bueno, espera ir a un lugar donde estuviésemos solos. —Dijo Sue. —No sé, es que no me gustan tantas cosas predecibles como ir a restaurantes, ir a la feria, dar un paseo por el parque…Esas son cosas que para mí están gastadas, y no te preocupes, yo solo quiero algo simple, así que no tienes que preocuparte por impresionarme. —Ríe tiernamente.

Mientras caminaban llegaron como a un bosque o un simple lugar lleno de árboles, que del otro lado estaba el mar y la arena. Ambos se sentaron juntos en el último árbol de aquel fondo de árboles, que estaba directamente frente al mar, se sentaron en la arena bajo aquel árbol y se quedaron viendo el mar.

—Ay, Ardilla… —Dijo Sue en un suspiro. —¿No es hermoso el mar?

—Sería más lindo si fuese un poco más tarde. —Respondió Ardilla. —Así podremos ver el atardecer.

—Bueno, si quieres nos quedamos hasta el atardecer. —Le dijo Sue con una sonrisa.

—Seguro. —Dijo Ardilla. —Lo que tú quieras. Esas palabras hicieron que Sue se sonrojara.

—Oye, como que ahora chillas menos ¿Eh? —Sue le sonríe.

—Sí —Dice Ardilla algo nervioso. —, eso creo.

Ambos siguieron mirando el atardecer y el celular de Sue nuevamente empieza a sonar y ella contesta.

—¿Hola? —Sue vuelve y contesta el teléfono.

—¿Ya estás en la fase 1? —La voz del misterioso se vuelve a escuchar en el teléfono.

—No puedes llamarme ahora. —Dijo Sue susurrando al teléfono y vuelve y voltea a ver a Ardilla, quien la estaba mirando algo curioso. —Lo siento, dame un segundito ¿Sí? —Se levanta y se aleja un poco para contestar. —No es un bueno momento ahora. Sí, estoy en la fase 1, pero debemos hacer que no se dé cuenta o sino se arruina todo el plan por completo. Solo queda esperar unos momentos, luego les aviso.

—Bien, bien, de acuerdo. —Respondió el misterioso. —Esperamos que todo salga como queremos.

—Y yo espero que cumplan con lo que prometieron. —Responde Sue seriamente.

—No te preocupes por eso, mientras sigas el plan vas a tener lo que quieres.

Sue cuelga el teléfono y vuelve a sentarse al lado de Ardilla. Ella mira el mar que estaba en frente de ella y la agradable brisa que pasaba por sus pelajes, tanto el de ella como el de Ardilla, y en ese momento en que ella lo miraba, de nuevo se preguntó muy dentro de ella _«¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?_ _¿Está bien lo que estoy haciendo? No sé si realmente deba involucrarlo en esto. ¡Es una persona inocente! Pero…Tampoco quiero perderla a ella. ¿Ahora qué hago?_». En ese momento estuvo un poco pensativa, y Ardilla la miró algo extraña lo que lo preocupó un poco.

—¿Estás bien, Sue? —Dijo Ardilla mientras iba a tocar su hombro, pero ella se volteó y lo miró inmediatamente y le fingió una sonrisa.

—Sí…—Le sonrió fingidamente Sue. —Mejor que nunca. —Empieza a abrazarlo fuertemente y Ardilla se sonroja y se queda atónito por un momento, hasta que luego toma acción y la abraza lentamente hasta cubrirla completamente con sus brazos y Sue se queda mirando a otro lado estando aún preocupada por lo que tal vez le pueda pasar a Ardilla.

_**Bueno, eso vendría siendo todo por hoy, heheh, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque posiblemente le pueda agregar algunas personalidades a Sue. ¿Por qué no? Todo lo que supimos de ella fue que era "Supersticiosa" nadie sabe simplemente el "¿Por qué?" de eso, así que…Debe haber algo de ella que probablemente queramos saber, así que…Creo que no estaría mal agregarle personalidades interesantes ¿No? Díganme qué fue lo que les gustó de este capítulo y qué les pareció. Bueno…¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Oye, Sue… —Dijo Ardilla, llamando su atención—, si no te sientes cómoda aquí podemos irnos.

—¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? —Sue le preguntó mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Bueno…Yo… —Ardilla empezó a tartamudear mirando a Sue fijamente. —Podemos…Podemos ir a donde quieras, creo que te sientes un poco extraña cuando estás aquí. Podemos…Ir a cenar, o…algo…

—Bueno, como quieras. —Dijo ella y se levantó para extenderle la mano a Ardilla. Sin embargo, Sally, la alocada chica pez con cabello rubio estaba observando todo desde un árbol que estaba detrás y al parecer no le gustaba la situación.

—Con que eso es lo que hay ¿eh? —Dijo en tono bajo y silencioso. —Veremos si sales viva de esto. Sonríe malignamente hasta que siente un grito de alguien que parecía ser Dave, viniendo hacia ella mientras corría hasta que logró tirarla al suelo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Dijo Ardilla algo asustado en cuanto escuchó el ruido.

—Seguro no fue gran cosa. —Respondió Sue. —Deben ser las ramas de los árboles. Ven —Tomó la mano de Ardilla y empezó a caminar con él—, vámonos de aquí si eso quieres.

—Creo que prefiero lo común. ¿Entiendes? —Le dijo Ardilla. —Espero que no te sientas incómoda.

—Ay, no importa. —Dijo Sue con una sonrisa. —Lo que a mí me importa es que no te sientas incómodo.

—¿A dónde creen que van? —Dijo Sally mientras veía que se iban caminando juntos "Tomados de la mano" y se olvidaba de que Dave estaba sentado sobre ella.

—No dejaré que arruines la cita de Ardilla. —Dijo Dave cruzado de brazos.

—¿Y si te doy chocolate a cambio? —Le dijo Sally, ofreciéndole una gran barra de chocolate para que se baje y la deje ir.

—Esa oferta no es ofertable. —Respondió Dave, cruzando los brazos y negando la oferta.

—Oh ¿Seguro? —Preguntó Sally de forma sarcástica.

—Yo cumplo con mi palabra. —Respondió Dave. —Y tú solo quieres arruinar la cita de Ardilla.

—¿Y si te doy dos? —Dijo Sally volviendo a convencer a Dave.

—¡Huh! —Dijo Dave emocionado y tomó dos barras de chocolate, empezó a comérselas y se bajó de Sally. Al verla correr se sintió un poco decepcionado de sí mismo y empezó a llorar. —¡No! ¿Qué hice?... ¡¿Qué hice?! Traicioné a Ardilla… —Y así decía mientras lloraba, y se comía una de las barras de chocolate.

Mientras iban caminando pensando en a dónde pensaban ir, de una hora temprana pasaron a ser las 4:00 de la tarde, claro, ellos dos se habían quedado por más o menos una hora y media. Hasta que a Sue se le había ocurrido una idea, pero tampoco era tan común, bueno, no siempre era muy común, pero se podía hacer.

—¡Lo tengo! —Dijo Sue alegremente. —¿Y si vamos a la colina de Balsa? Ahí no va nadie, podemos estar solos.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Ardilla algo nervioso. —Em…¿No crees que es muy alto?

—No es tan alta. —Respondió Sue. —Además ni siquiera tienes que escalar.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo Ardilla mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de Sue y ella le besa la mejilla y hace que se sonroje.

—Si no quieres ir, entonces no vamos ¿De acuerdo? —Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba alrededor de los hombros.

—Pues mejor no vamos. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir a un restaurante a comer o algo por estilo? —Le dijo Ardilla. —¿Bailar, mirar las estrellas, que eso lo podemos hacer después cuando sea de noche…? Algo…No sé…Cualquier cosa que nos agrade a ambos.

—Está bien, Ardilla. —Le respondió Sue. —Mira, vamos a un restaurante a comer algo ¿Está bien?

—Bueno, eso es mejor. —Responde Ardilla.

—¿Y qué tal si entramos a ese de ahí? —Le preguntó Sue, apuntando a un restaurante elegante que estaba en frente de ellos.

—¡Buena idea, Sue! —Le respondió Ardilla y ambos entraron a aquel restaurante. Sally los siguió desde lejos, sin embargo, Dave aún iba a intentar impedir que la cita entre Ardilla y Sue se interrumpa por ella. Había mucha gente y delante había un escenario, ellos se sentaron algo distante de aquel escenario y en cuanto se sentaron vino un caballo marrón como mesero inmediatamente a atenderlos.

—Bienvenidos al restaurante "Perla de Oro". —Les dijo el mesero. — Tenemos una gran variedad de alimentos saludables, pero a la vez deliciosos. ¿Desea que tome sus órdenes ahora?

—¡Baya, qué buen servicio! —Dijo Ardilla sonriendo.

—O mejor les ofrecemos el menú para que elijan. —Dijo el mesero sonriendo y les entregó el menú.

—¡Gracias! —Dijo Sue tomando el menú.

—Oye, Sue…—Dijo Ardilla mirando a Sue. —Dime ¿Qué hiciste después de que dejamos de vernos?

—Bueno… —Dijo Sue mientras se sonroja. —Yo la verdad…No hice muchas cosas emocionantes, todo fue normal. Mi único problema es que sentí que no te volvería a ver por lo que hice, lo siento, Ardilla. —Le dijo tristemente.

—¿Qué va? —Dijo Ardilla con una sonrisa. —Al menos estás aquí conmigo ahora ¿Y sabes algo? Eres muy diferente a como pensé que eras antes de conocerte en la parada de autobús.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le preguntó Sue algo confundida.

—Me refiero a que… No estabas loca, ni demente… Lamento haber pensado todas esas cosas sobre ti. —Le dijo Ardilla en un tono algo triste. —Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

—No te preocupes por eso, Ardilla —Dijo Sue—, mucha gente me decía lo mismo. —Le sonrió.

—¿Enserio? —Dijo Ardilla con los ojos más abiertos. —Pero… ¿Por qué? Digo, ahora sé que solo eres supersticiosa.

—Yo… —Dijo Sue en un tono débil de voz y volvió a pensar en lo que había hecho aquella vez. De hecho, Sue no lo había hecho porque sí o porque solo fue un accidente, todo era parte de un supuesto plan, aunque otras personas sí habían pensado que estaba loca. —Bueno, a muchas de esas personas no les agradaba yo, solo lo decían para hacerme sentir mal.

—¿Tú crees que lo lograron? —Le pregunta Ardilla algo serio.

—No, ellas no pueden hacerme sentir mal sin mi consentimiento. —Le respondió ella. —Tal vez eso sea para princesas decirlo, pero uso mucho ese método porque tiene razón, además tiene sentido, supongo. Nadie se tiene que dejar pisotear de nadie. Tales palabras dejaron a Ardilla un poco pensativo acerca de su infancia, en donde se burlaban de él por ser inteligente y por su limpieza excesiva. En pocas palabras, era "Raro". —Además… —Toca suavemente la mano de Ardilla. —Yo supongo que tendré apoyo ahora.

—Por…Por supuesto que sí. —Le respondió Ardilla algo sonrojado y tomó la mano de Sue que sostenía la suya. —Siempre vas a tener mi apoyo en lo que necesites. —Le sonrió.

—Gracias, Ardilla. —Dijo Sue sonriendo y sonrojada. Mientras que Sally estaba mirando lo que pasaba desde afuera, a través del gran vidrio de la ventana.

—¡Rayos! —Expresó Sally. —No puedo leer lo que dicen. —Miró que ambos se tomaban de las manos. —¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando ahí?! ¿Por qué se toman de las manos? ¡No pueden tomarse de las manos! —Dijo con grave. —¡Ardilla es mío! —Empieza a gritar y a hacer rabietas como loca, pero no se oía absolutamente nada en el restaurante. —¡Tengo que impedir esto pronto, antes de que pase algo peor! —Dijo Sally, desesperada por entrar, pero pensó también en que debía ocultarse para hacerlo y arruinar la cita.

—¡No en mi guardia! —Respondió Dave gritando desde lejos hasta que ella hacia Sally jadeando y sudando. —¡Uff, ya llegué! Necesito…Respirar… —Empiezó a tomar aire. —Llegaste muy rápido. —Se tiró en el suelo.

—Es que eres muy lento. —Le respondió Sally. —Mejor ayúdame y no pierdas tiempo.

—¡No! —Dave se levanta, pero sin ánimo. —Yo vengo a ayudar a Ardilla, no a ayudarte a ti.

—Entonces perderás mucho tiempo y vas a fracasar miles de veces. —Le dijo ella. —¡Porque no me voy a detener hasta verlos separados por siempre! —Vociferó. —¡Ardilla es mío!

—¡No! —Dijo Dave.

—¿Eh? —Sally se confundió y se lanzó encima de Sally. —¡Ah!

—¡Nunca! —Gritó Dave y aún así no se oía nada adentro del restaurante que perturbara la cita de Ardilla y Sue. Excepto…Que tal vez no se oía, pero sí se veía a Dave y Sally peleando y no a golpes, sino que más o menos estaba Dave intentando alejarla del restaurante, pero Sally evita a Dave con unos cuantos golpes y él los esquiva, y así se repite lo que Ardilla volteó a ver.

—¿Mm…? —Dijo Sue mirando a Ardilla algo confundido. —¿Qué estás viendo? —Decidió voltear a mirar, pero rápidamente Ardilla lo evita y sujeta suavemente las mejillas de Sue, haciendo que ella se sonroje.

—¿No…tienes hambre? ¿Qué tal si comemos algo?

—Huh…Yo no tengo hambre. —Dijo ella aún sintiendo las manos de Ardilla apretando sus mejillas y este mismo le suelta sus manos de su cara. —Pero si quieres comer algo llamo al mesero por ti.

—No hace falta, señores. —Respondió el mesero llegando rápidamente hacia su mesa.

—¡Oye, es cierto, Ardilla! —Dijo Sue —Tienen buen servicio aquí. —Sonrió.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije. —Respondió Ardilla. —¿Qué quieres comer?

—En realidad no quiero nada ahora. —Respondió ella.

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó Ardilla y después el mesero repitió la misma pregunta.

—Enserio…Enserio… —Volvió Sue a responder.

—Pero no has comido nada. —Le dijo Ardilla.

—Bueno…Pues… —Dijo ella revisando el menú y volvió a mirar al mesero. —Bueno, quiero un jugo de frutas y una ensalada… —Volvió a ver al menú.— Unas papas francesas, pollo horneado con salsa de tomate casera al estilo de 12 bellotas, 4 batidos de chocolate, pastel de chocolate con fresas tamaño grande, un helado de fresa, chocolate y vainilla con jarabe de chocolate con fresas… —Sue pedía muchas cosas que estaban en el menú y otras que no lo estaban pero lo tenían, y a medida que ella pedía casi todo lo del menú, Ardilla se sorprendía y el mesero anotaba rápidamente.

—A sus órdenes, señorita. —Respondió el mesero y se fue a cumplir las órdenes de comida de Sue, mientras que Ardilla se quedó mirándola con la boca un poco abierta.

—¿Y tú eres capaz de comerte todo eso? —Le preguntó él.

—Y si no quieres más, me avisas. —Sue le sonríe en tono sarcástico.

—Pues baya que comes mucho ¿eh? —Le dijo Ardilla sonriéndole.

—Sí, no te preocupes…Yo lo pago todo. —Respondió ella sonriéndole.

—Por supuesto que no. —Dijo Ardilla. —No me sentiría bien si lo haces tú, permíteme.

—No, no, Ardilla. —Le respondió Sue. —Yo insisto.

—Pues mejor ve insistiendo en que no me digas que no pague la cuenta, porque eso sí lo acepto. —Ardilla le sonrió.

—No seas así, Ardilla. —Le dijo Sue. —Por favor, déjame hacer esto.

—No. —Le respondió él.

—Sí. —Sue le dijo nuevamente a su respuesta.

—Que no. —Ardilla insistió.

—Que sí. —Sue insistió también.

—Mira, mejor no discutamos por algo tan insignificante como esto. —Le dijo Ardilla. —¿Por qué no mejor pagamos los dos?

—Es una buena idea. —Sue le sonríe y el mesero trae lo que Sue pidió. —¡Gracias! —Dijo ella mirando la comida, el mesero se retira y se dirige a un caballo color gris.

—¿En dónde está el encargado de entretenimiento? —Le preguntó el mesero.

—No tenemos nada, Señor. —Le respondió el caballo gris, que tenía una melena negra. —Parece que el entretenimiento no se dará hoy.

—¡Qué mal! —Dijo el mesero. —¿Y ahora a dónde se supone que encontraremos una nueva estrella para entretener a nuestros clientes? —Esas quejas llegaron a los oídos de Sue y se lo ocurrió una idea.

—Oye ¿Qué estás pensando? —Ardilla le preguntó mirándola algo incómodo.

—¿No te molestaría si hago algo? —Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras miraba a los que conversaban.

—¿Qué? —Le preguntó él algo confundido.

_**Bien, eso es todo por hoy xD, me sorprende que este capítulo se termine al otro día de lo largo que es. Espero que les haya gustado mucho puesto a que no sé si tendré tiempo para hacer otro capítulo durante las clases, pero haré lo posible para hacerlo. Bueno ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

—Em…Solo quiero intentar algo. ¿De acuerdo? —Sue le dijo.

—¿Cómo qué? —Le volvió a preguntar Ardilla algo confundido.

—Ardilla… —Le dijo Sue pasivamente. —Voy a cantar.

—De nuevo… —Respondió Ardilla. —¡¿Qué?!

—¡Vamos, será divertido! —Le dijo ella. —Ven. —Le extendió su mano hacia él.

—Em…No gracias. —Le contestó. —Soy muy, muy, muy malo cantando, a veces solo tarareo y ya.

—¿Y entonces cómo sabes si no sabes cantar? —Le preguntó Sue.

—¡Porque aún tarareando mi voz es horrible! —Respondió Ardilla.

—Esa no es excusa. —Le volvió a decir ella. —Pero también entiendo que tengas miedo a algunas cosas, así que te dejo tranquilo si quieres.

—¿Y qué hay de nuestra cita? —Le preguntó Ardilla.

—Pues cuando termine seguimos con la cita, de todas formas debo comerme lo que pedí. —Respondió ella.

—Pe…Pero…—Ardilla tartamudeaba y Sue luego volvió y se sentó.

—Okay, Ardilla, no haré nada. —Dijo Sue con una sonrisa.

—¡No! —Le respondió Ardilla. —Oye, no puedo decirte qué es lo que tienes que hacer ¿De acuerdo? Si vas a hacer algo solo hazlo.

—Neh. —Le respondió ella. —Solo lo hice para ver si te parabas conmigo, pero si tú no te vas a parar, no voy a cantar yo sola.

—¿Y por qué no? —Le preguntó él.

—Pues…No es divertido hacerlo sola. —Sue le respondió.

—Pero muchas personas lo hacen solas. —Le dijo Ardilla.

—Sí, yo también lo puedo hacer sola, pero es que esta vez quería hacerlo contigo. —Sue dijo algo sonrojada.

—¿Enserio? —Dijo Ardilla.

—Sí —Le respondió Sue—, eso creo.

—Bien. —Dijo Ardilla y se paró. —Levántate ¿Qué estamos esperando?

—Espera… —Le responde ella. —¿Me estás hablando enserio, Ardilla? ¡Van a haber montones de personas ahí viéndote! ¿No te da miedo?

—Pues… —Le dijo él mientras se rascaba la cabeza. —No lo haría si no fuera contigo —Tomó su mano suavemente—, porque me daría mucho miedo hacerlo solo.

—¿Y…por qué conmigo? —Le preguntó Sue.

—Pues porque tú quieres hacer y quisiste que yo lo hiciera. —Le respondió Ardilla. —Y si tú lo haces, yo lo hago.

—Pero yo ya no quiero que tú lo hagas. —Le dijo Sue.

—Pues yo quiero hacer esto contigo. —Le respondió Ardilla con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Te digo la verdad? —Le dijo Sue mientras se levantó. —La verdad no tengo una canción en mente, solo quería saber qué hacías, solo era una broma.

—Oye —Le dijo Ardilla mirándola cruzado de brazos. —No juegues así conmigo. —La mira con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Está bien. —Le dijo Sue con una sonrisa. —Pero como que estoy viendo que ya no tienes tan mal la voz.

—Bueno, no… —Respondió él después de dar un suspiro. —No sé por qué, pero pienso que es porque logré conocerte un poco más y creo que…Podríamos tener cosas en común.

—¿Realmente crees eso? —Sue le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Seguro. —Le respondió él. —¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez todo el mal entendido que tuvimos haya sido solo un mal entendido y ya. Sue suelta unas pequeñas risitas (Como en el episodio "Acting Silly/Actuando Tonto) y luego después se pone a pensar nuevamente y se sienta con su mirada en blanco o más bien "Perdida" y se pone a pensar nuevamente _«¿Realmente tengo que hacer esto? Es decir… ¡Ardilla es inocente, no puede sufrir por algo que no tiene que ver! Pero…» —_Mira a Ardilla mientras éste la estaba mirando e intentaba hacer que ella reaccionara, pero sus pensamientos seguían muy activos en ella aún. _«¿Qué es lo que quieren con Ardilla? ¿Por qué lo quieren? ¿Para qué lo quieren?»._

—Sue, cariño. —Le dice Ardilla, intentando hacer que reaccione, pero no lo lograba. —¿Estás bien? Sue seguía pensando mientras lo miraba a los ojos _«Ardilla no se ve una mala persona, incluso cuando lo conocí y tuvimos ese problema de superstición_.» Inmediatamente sus pensamientos la llevaron hacia la palabra "Cariño" que Ardilla le había dicho como hace rato y lo mira con una ceja subida y una mirada un tanto confusa y empieza a decirle las siguientes palabras, que a pesar de ser expresión muy usada, ella mezcla una con otra.

—¡Wow, wow, wow! —Le dijo Sue de una manera inesperada y algo sorprendida —Oye, viejo ¿Me dijiste "Cariño"?

—¡¿Qué?! —Respondió Ardilla con aquella incomodidad y ocultando su excusa entre risas, lo que no suele hacer creíble una excusa. —¡¿Yo?! —Finge reír a carcajadas. —¿De qué hablas? Es nuestra primera cita. Sue lo siguió mirando algo extraño, pero luego estuvo como si nada y dejó a Ardilla muy sonrojado, haciéndole pensar de él mismo _«¡¿Qué es lo que tengo en la cabeza?! ¿Nueces? ¿Por qué le dije eso?»._

—Okay…—Respondió Sue mirando a ambos lados con una sonrisa y ambos siguieron hablando.

_Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejos de Ciudad Balsa, en el desierto, pero casi cercano a otra ciudad, había una gran fortaleza y dentro de ella habían ciertas personas que supuestamente conocemos: Paddy Paterson, Charlie el gato, Rex el Perro y todos y cada uno de los "Enemigos" de Ardilla Miedosa reunidos en un mismo lugar. Se notaba la cantidad de personas que Ardilla había ganado como enemigos y éstos planeaban su venganza contra Ardilla y "Eliminarlo de una vez por todas" para que así se libraran de él y pudieran posiblemente pasar a la siguiente parte "Conquistar toda Ciudad Balsa y después el Mundo"._

—Bueno, ya falta poco, hicos. —Dice Paddy con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Y qué hacemos con la chica mientras tanto? —Le pregunta Charlie, encogiéndose los hombros.

—Descuida, solo nos vamos a entretener con ella—Le respondió Paddy—Ella no es casi nada aquí, pero si Susan no cumple con lo suyo, entonces nos desharemos de ella.

—Pues tenemos que hacerla cumplir. —Dice una zorra color marrón, cabello negro y una bata de laboratorio, cuyo nombre no recuerdo o posiblemente se hace llamar como "Milly" o podría estar equivocada.

—Pues ojalá lo haga, entonces. —Le respondió Paddy cruzado de brazos.

_Mientras que en otro lugar igual de lejos, otra Ardilla que al verla (O verlo) podríamos pensar que es Ardilla Miedosa, pero estaríamos equivocados. Aunque, su parecido con Ardilla era tan profundo que si no fuese por la sudadera blanca con rayas anaranjadas y los pantalones largos jeans y los tenis blancos con naranja que traía, no se hubiesen distinguido uno de otro. Este mismo, por otro lado, era mudo o simplemente poseía problemas para hablar bien y tenía una manera de ser muy diferente. Estaba caminando en medio de una larga carretera, no había nadie conduciendo en esa carretera, por lo que podría caminar tranquilo, hasta que en un descuido suyo por mirar al piso mientras caminaba, oye el sonido de un enorme camión que venía hacia él. Gritó y saltó a la orilla segundos antes de ser atropellado. Respiró exageradamente mientras gritaba un poco asustado, pero prosiguió su camino llevando unas maletas en las manos que tenía mientras caminaba y el viaje que le esperaba era muy largo. Mientras que, volviendo a la cita, Ardilla seguía hablando con Sue sobre ciertas cosas que habían ocurrido de su pasado._

—y…Bueno, supongo que ya sabes lo difícil que es sobrevivir con eso. —Respondió Ardilla de manera triste.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? —Le pregunta Sue con seriedad. —¿Eres raro sólo por tener limpieza excesiva?

—No —Responde Ardilla algo nervioso. —He hecho otras cosas que tal vez merezca que me llamen "Loco" o algo así.

—Escucha, Ardilla. —Dijo ella después de limpiarse con una servilleta tras haberse comido toda la comida de un golpe, pero mostrando modales. —A mí no me interesa en absoluto lo que piensen de mí. Es como, si ellos no tuvieran otra cosa que hacer además de criticar, ellos critican a todo el mundo y es por eso que me da igual. ¿Te digo algo? La única persona en toda esta ciudad que no me ha considerado una loca fue…—En ese momento, recordó lo genial que le hacía sentir aquella persona que había perdido hace mucho tiempo o más bien unos muy buenos meses y se ha preocupado por esa persona desde que desapareció y ha hecho todo por volverla a ver. Tan solo por pensar en ese suceso, se le partía el corazón en pedazos, esa persona que tuvo a su lado era una de las muchas cosas buenas que veía en esta ciudad. La vio crecer, la vio reír e incluso cuidó de ella porque sus padres decidieron mudarse a otro lugar, pero ella había decidido quedarse y esa persona se quiso quedar con ella. Al ver a Ardilla mirándola después de ella mirar muy tristemente hacia abajo sintiendo todo ese dolor que ella misma accedió a recordar, ella reacciona y lo mira a los ojos. —Era Sussie.

—¿Sussie? —Le preguntó Ardilla algo confundido. —¿Quién era Sussie?

—Ella era mi hermana, no, es mi hermana. —Le respondió Sue, triste y dolida desde adentro, pero mostrando una expresión que ocultara ese sentimiento. —¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que mi hermana tenía 10 años y que me convenció de usar esa superstición?

—¡Ah, sí! —Le dijo Ardilla sonriendo. —¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Bueno…Te…tengo que explicar algo muy, muy, muy importante. —Le dijo Sue y tan pronto empezó a narrar la historia, se iba reflejando todo lo que narraba en un Flashback. —Mi pequeña hermana y yo éramos inseparables, ella lo era todo para mí…Mis padres quisieron llevarnos a otra ciudad algo lejos, ni recuerdo el nombre aún, y les dije que no quiero ir porque amaba esta ciudad…Ellos aceptaron mi decisión y se fueron, aún seguimos hablando. —Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. —Ellos no se fueron por alejarse de mí ¿Cierto? Ellos me amaban, a mí, a Sussie y a Susana y ellos hablan todos los días conmigo, aunque hace una semana que ya no lo hacen.

—¿Y por qué? —Le pregunta Ardilla.

—Neh, pues porque seguro no tienen dinero. —Respondió ella. —Pues con mi otra melancólica hermana gastándose todos los minutos que se supone que eran gratis ahí, pues olvídate de llamar. —Dijo carismáticamente, pero queriendo volver al tema otra vez. —Cuando nos quedamos compartimos muchas cosas juntas, ella me hacía feliz y yo la hacía feliz a ella…em…Cuando te conocí, no le agradó mucho la idea de que te conociera, pero también quiso ayudarme contigo, hasta inventó esa superstición…No sé si fue para hacerme quedar mal frente a ti o otra cosa. Después de lo que pasó entre tú y yo…Pues…Volví a mi casa, mojada por cierto. —Con algo de carisma. —Y cuando volví no la encontré. ¡Busqué por toda la casa, cada parte, cada lugar y cada rincón de esa casa! Llamé a la policía, di volantes a las personas para que me ayudaran a encontrarla…Pero de nada valió y mis padres no saben nada…¡Nada! Llaman por ella, pero les digo excusas para que no se enteren. —Pone su cabeza en la mesa y empieza a llorar un poco. —¡Soy la peor hermana del mundo! ¿Qué hice? No puede existir peor hermana que yo.

—Pe…pe…—Dijo Ardilla algo conmovido por la historia, pero aún en muchas dudas. —Ya la encontraste ¿Cierto?

—¡No! —Respondió ella llorando. —Ella está ahí afuera perdida y no sé qué voy a hacer sin ella, lleva perdida como 3 años, el mismo día en que tu y yo nos conocimos desapareció como por arte de magia.

—No te preocupes…No llores. —Le dijo Ardilla sutilmente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y secaba tiernamente sus lágrimas. —Todo va a estar bien ¿De acuerdo? Yo voy a ayudarte a encontrarla. Mientras Sue le sonreía con mucha alegría, Dave estaba intentando detener a Sally, quien se subió al escenario con una ropa elegante a cantar una canción, lo que hace que Sue y Ardilla se sorprendan, y más Ardilla, quien no se esperaba que Sally apareciera.

—¡Oye! —Le dijo Sue a Ardilla. —¿Esa no es Sally?

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamó Ardilla muy nervioso, pues sabía de lo que Sally era capaz de hacer y más cuando se pone celosa. Toma la mano de Sue y se levanta. —Ven, vámonos de aquí.

—Eh…Okay. —Respondió Sue, dejando el pago de la cuenta en la mesa. Sally se paró a cantar, pero cuando vio que Sue y Ardilla se iban, se puso algo incómoda, pero tenía que cantar algo. Mientras ella cantaba, Dave intentaba deteniéndola, pero ella lo empuja y lo saca del escenario todas las veces que él intenta oponerse. Mientras que, sin embargo, Ardilla y Sue se dirigieron a aquella colina y al fin se hizo de noche. Se recostaron juntos mirando las estrellas y tomándose de las manos.

—Oye, Sue… —Dijo Ardilla, apretando la mano de Sue suavemente.

—¿Sí, Ardilla? —Le preguntó ella.

—¿Por qué no te gusta que te llamen "Cariño"? —Le preguntó Ardilla con rubores en sus mejillas.

—No es que no me guste. —Respondió ella. —Solo es que me siento algo incómoda porque es la primera vez que alguien me dice así. —Empieza a reaccionar y mirarlo con un tono burlón. —Me llamaste "Cariño" ¿Cierto?

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Ardilla muy nervioso y los rubores invadían sus mejillas. —¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Yo solo decía…

—Sí lo hiciste. —Respondió ella nuevamente en un tono burlón y muy carismático. —Sí lo hiciste, sí lo hiciste, sí lo hiciste, sí lo hiciste.

—¡No es cierto, basta! —Le dijo Ardilla en un tono serio, pero burlón a la vez.

—¡Sí, claro!—Volvió a responderle Sue rápidamente. —¿Cómo no?

—¡Deja de decir eso! —Dijo él de la misma manera y empezó a abrazarla de la cintura y acerca cosquillas.

—¡No, basta…! —Dijo Sue riendo a carcajadas e intentando soltarse de Ardilla. —¡Suéltame! —Ella se ríe locamente hasta hacer rodar a ambos a la parte de debajo de la colina, quedando Ardilla sobre ella sin darse ambos cuenta, mientras que él seguía haciendo lo mismo, haciéndole cosquillas y ella se seguía riendo exageradamente.

—¡Por todas las Nueces, Ardilla! —Exclamó Sue mientras reía fuertemente.

—¡Nunca! —Le dice Ardilla mientras le hacía cosquillas. Ambos mientras reían se miraron el uno al otro y sus risas se detenían al momento de que sus mirabas se concentraban aún más. Sue lo miraba con una sonrisa y ojos entrecerrados mientras que Ardilla la miraba alegremente y algo nervioso…Ella fue acercándose a Ardilla mientras él se iba alejando a medida que ella se acercaba y lo miró seriamente con una sonrisa.

—¡Ay, no seas tan cobarde! —Le dijo Sue con una tierna sonrisa, lo tomó del cuello y lo besó. Ardilla se sonrojó impresionado por el toque que recibió en sus labios, pero segundos después fue cerrando sus ojos y empezó a abrazarla de la cintura. Más tarde hicieron muchas otras cosas juntos: Fueron al cine, pasearon juntos en el parque, que en aquel momento la luz se veía hermosa y entre otras cosas hasta terminar sentados en la arena de una playa después de haberse perseguido el uno al otro sobre ella a una hora muy tarde.

—¡Eso fue maravilloso! —Dijo Sue alegremente. —Debería tener citas como esta todos los días.

—Sí. —Le respondió Ardilla con una sonrisa. —Realmente fue genial, fue la mejor noche que he tenido en toda mi vida.

—Sí, la mía también. —Dijo ella. —¿Qué hora es? —Le preguntó a Ardilla, haciendo que este mirara su reloj y se sorprendiera.

—¡Santas nueces! —Exclamó él. —¡Son las 3:45 de la mañana, es muy tarde!

—Sí —Respondió Sue mientras miraba a Ardilla con una pequeña sonrisa. —, supongo que es algo tarde.

—Mejor vámonos. —Le dijo Ardilla algo preocupado. —Creo que tenemos trabajo mañana y no queremos que nos despidan ¿cierto? —Se levanta y extiende su mano hacia ella para levantarla, pero además de eso decidió cargarla en sus brazos.

—¡Oye!—Dijo Sue alegremente y algo sonrojada nuevamente. —¡Bájame, Ardilla! No empieces.

—¡No! —Dijo Ardilla en tono burlón y la pone tras sus espalda llevándola en ella (Haciéndole "caballito" para mejor decir). En tanto Ardilla, llevó a su cita a casa hasta la puerta. Ambos sonreían el uno al otro y se miraban fijamente, con un silencio algo incómodo.

—Bueno, em…Ya llegué…—Dijo Sue, rompiendo el silencio y luego soltando algunas risitas.

—Sí. —Dijo Ardilla con una risa liviana y leve. —Ya llegaste.

—Entonces...¿Te veo mañana? —Le preguntó ella mirándolo tiernamente.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Dijo Ardilla con una sonrisa y se iba alejando hasta que después de despedirse y seguir dando como 4 pasos, se detiene y vuelve hacia ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. —A partir de ahora, acostúmbrate a que te llame "Cariño" y otras palabras más que quiero decirte ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro. —Respondió Sue enternecidamente, siendo efecto de aquel beso en la mejilla que recibió y finalmente Ardilla se marcha y se va, viniendo a pasar después de eso que ella cerrara su puerta y deslizara su espalda sobre ella hasta llegar a sentarse en el suelo, mirando al frente de manera algo boba y suspirando. —¡Ay, Ardilla es tan lindo!...

_**Bueno, me alegro mucho de terminar con este capítulo, creo que estaba esperando ir un poco más avanzada, ya que muchas veces no me conformo con escribir 5 capítulos y hago como hasta 80 por ahí (Bueno, mi primer fic tiene 45 capítulos, posiblemente este tenga más). Espero que les haya gustado esta capítulo, intentaré publicar el próximo lo más pronto posible, así que…¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sin embargo, luego de eso, se interrumpen sus pensamientos con una llamada, la misma persona nuevamente la ha vuelto a llamar y contesta el teléfono.

—¿Hola? —Dijo Sue, contestando el teléfono de manera carentemente emocional.

—¿Ya se completó la Fase 1? —Preguntó aquella zorra (O Milly) que fue siempre quien la llamó sólo para hacerle la misma pregunta, teniendo a Sue harta.

—Oye ¿Enserio se desesperan demasiado por eso? —Preguntó ella algo cansada en términos de que le hartaba la misma rutina. —Yo ya terminé con la cita, pero no creo que se convenza así de fácil, al menos denle algo de tiempo a la situación.

—Escúchame…—Le responde la zorra con voz amenazante. —Si quieres ver a tu hermana con vida, tendrás que darte prisa. No podemos esperar mucho.

—¿Y por qué no? —Pregunta Sue. —Además de esto, tengo trabajo mañana, no es posible que siempre me tenga que ocupar con esto.

—¿Quieres viva a tu hermana sí o no? —Dice la zorra algo enojada.

—¡Óyeme! —Exclama Sue algo molesta. —¡Por nada en el mundo jueguen con esa niña, es mi vida la que van a lastimar si la lastiman!

—Bueno…Entonces…¡Apresúrate! —Responde me manera ofensiva aquella zorra. —O sino… —Dijo ella, mirando a Charlie, quien apretaba sus puños con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. —Tendremos que hacer un deber con ella.

—¡Está bien, está bien, está bien! —Responde Sue nerviosamente ya que la alteraba un poco aquella referencia. —Solo…No le hagan daño…Por favor… —Dijo nuevamente con una voz ronca, como si quisiera llorar. —Por lo que más quieran, no le hagan daño a mi nenita, se los suplico.

—¡Te vamos a dar una semana para que cumplas!—Dijo la zorra, vociferando enojada en el teléfono. —Si no lo haces, entonces nos encargaremos de la mocosa ¿Quedó claro? ¡Sin la Ardilla, no hay niña! —Cuelga el teléfono bruscamente y se dirige a sus compañeros, dejando a Sue fuera de la llamada y llorando. —Bien, señores, no podemos apresurarnos mucho, pero tampoco hay que hacer las cosas tan lento. —Les dijo ella a los demás.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —Preguntó Rex.

—Sí, no podemos arriesgarnos. —Dijo Paddy mientras se miraba al espejo y se peinaba y Charlie a propósito iba a poner una mano en su cabello para desbaratarla, pero inmediatamente él se da cuenta y voltea, haciendo que Charlie oculte rápidamente la mano cuando lo hizo. —¡Oye, ya te vi! —Dijo él, apuntando a Charlie. —¡No juegues con mi cabello! —Eso solo hizo que Charlie se riera.

—¡Oye! —Dijo Charlie en tono burlón hacia Paddy. —Qué sensible.

—¡Argh! —Gruñó Paddy. —¡Ya cállate! ¿Qué no tienes algo mejor qué hacer?

—Pues no es momento ahora. —Añadió la zorra a la conversación. —Si nos apresuramos, cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de Susan se podría dar cuenta y descubrirnos. Y si también hacemos las cosas a paso lento la astuta mocosa que tenemos como rehén se va a escapar y puede contactar a la policía.

—¡Pero es sólo una niña! —Respondió Charlie, encogiéndose los hombros, pensando realmente que esto que se planteaba no era la gran cosa.

—¡Una niña que puede llevarnos a la cárcel!—Dijo la zorra. —No importa qué tanto tiempo la tengamos aquí…Si esa niña logra salir de aquí, será el fin de nosotros.

—Sí… —Añadió Paddy. —El color naranja no me quedan bien, y menos las rayas.

—Podemos eliminar a la niña si no viene. —También añadió Rex, poniendo algo pensativa a la zorra.

—Mm…Buen punto. —Respondió ella. —Pero hay un problema… —Se dirige lentamente hacia Rex mientras hablaba. —¿Qué crees que va a pasar cuando Sue y Ardilla Miedosa vengan a intentar salvar a la niña y no la encuentren? ¡Podrían delatarnos! —Le gritó.

—¡Simple! —Dijo un topo con lentes, asistente de aquella Zorra, que también trabajaba con ella y la ayudaba en todos sus planes, incluso solo tenía una camisa blanca con un moño azul y unos enormes y redondos lentes. —Los eliminamos a todos hasta que no quede rastro, ni huellas, ni ADN de ninguno de ellos.

—Puede funcionar…—Respondió la zorra ante la propuesta. —Además esa Ardilla es muy débil, y Sue es fácil de eliminar. ¡Y claro! —Les regala una sonrisa maligna a todos los que estaban allí. —¿No es nuestro objetivo eliminar a Ardilla? ¡Es obvio! No será tan difícil eliminar a todo el que lo acompañe. Se pone en frente de ellos y les empieza a hablar con voz de discurso. —Si Sue no cumple con lo que nos prometió y decide venir por la niña a la fuerza…—Alza su voz de forma amenazante. —Entonces la eliminaremos junto con Ardilla y a todos los que vengan también. Y si pasa una semana y no ha terminado…Entonces… ¡La niña será historia! —Todos ellos reían malvadamente.

_Mientras que, por otro lado, Sue estaba devastada por la información que acaba de recibir. Lo que menos quería que pasara podría pasar en una semana y estaba muy apresurada, no sabía realmente cómo resolver el problema ahora, ni se imaginaba por lo que su pobre hermanita podría estar pasando en esos momentos. Un gran sentimiento de culpa participó en ella como una pesada carga que no se podía quitar de encima…Ahora pasaban menos y menos segundos los momentos que pasaba sin pensar ella en su hermana, ya que ahora los pensamientos eran más constantes. Ella iba a su trabajo normalmente como si nada para evitar sospechas, pero en la hora en que tenía que trabajar, actuaba algo nerviosa y ahora le asustaban más los gritos de su jefa por alguna razón y ciertos de sus compañeros se empezaron a preocupar. Así pasó 3 días y faltaban 4 para hacer cumplir esa promesa, así que tenía que ver a Ardilla otra vez y cuando terminó el trabajo, eso hizo exactamente; se dirigió hacia Ardilla en cuanto terminó la jornada de trabajo y decidió invitarlo a otra "Cita"._

—¡Hola, Ardilla! —Dijo Sue, saludándolo.

—¡Hola, Sue! —Le respondió Ardilla. —¿Cómo estás?

—Pues…em…—Balbuceó Sue mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba a ambos lados de forma nerviosa.

—¿Qué tienes? —Le preguntó Ardilla, viendo él en ella algo que no era técnicamente "Normal" en sí.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó ella nuevamente de la misma manera nerviosa y trataba de parecer lo menos sospechosa posible.

—Sí ¿Qué tienes? —Respondió Ardilla. —Estás muy nerviosa hoy y hace rato los compañeros de la tienda del frente me preguntaron que qué te hice. ¿Fue algo de la cita de ayer que no te gustó? Porque puedes decírmelo, voy a hacer lo posible por cambiar la actitud que tomé ayer —Se quedó un momento pensativo. —Sea cual sea el problema. ¿Me puedes explicar?

—¡Oh! —Exclamó Sue, fingiendo expresión de asombro. —¡Baya, seguramente debe ser lo emocionada que estoy por volver a salir contigo otra vez! —Dijo nerviosamente, añadiendo algunas risitas. —¿No?

—¿Ah sí? —Preguntó Ardilla algo confundido.

—Sí, claro. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa. —¿Cuándo salimos otra vez? ¿Esta noche? ¡Seguro! —Dijo rápidamente sin dejar responder a Ardilla.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Ardilla, con una confusión más profunda de lo que se le podría ver. —No, no, no, no puedo. —Añadió él. —Tengo planes con Dave esta noche y…No sé… —Se rascaba la cabeza algo avergonzado de no poder tener esa cita. —Es que no quiero decepcionarlo y eso, pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo y le digo a Dave para que podamos estar los tres juntos ¿de acuerdo? —Le dijo con una sonrisa. —Pero quizá podamos tener nuestra tercera cita en otro momento. Sue, al oír aquellas palabras se desesperó un poco y lo tomó de ambos brazos y le dijo: ¡Por favor, Ardilla! Sal conmigo esta noche, por favor…

—Lo siento, Sue. —Respondió Ardilla. —Ya te dije que no puedo hoy, pero si quieres venir conmigo a la casa de Dave entonces hablaré con él e iremos juntos.

—¡Ay, Ardilla! —Le dijo Sue tristemente. —Bueno, está bien, tal vez en otro momento. —En su mente desesperada y más aún que el objetivo que tenía se le está escapando de las manos, pensó: _«¡Ay, no!...¿Ahora qué es lo que voy a hacer? Si no les entrego a Ardilla a tiempo ellos van a hacerme el resto de mi vida miserable y Sussie ya no va a volver a verme y yo a ella tampoco. ¡Vamos, Ardilla!...Por favor, di que sí»._ Después de toda esa rara emoción que Ardilla veía en Sue, no le quedaba otra cosa qué hacer más que mirarla como si tuviese algún problema extraño o algo por ese estilo.

—Dime, Sue. —Dijo Ardilla. —Estás demasiado rara hoy. ¿Qué te sucede? Se me hace como que necesitas un médico, pero urgente.

—¡¿Eh?! —Exclamó Sue, saliendo por fin de su trance. —No, no tengo nada, solo es que no…Dormí muy bien. —Dijo añadiendo la excusa menos barata que se le podría ocurrir.

—¿No dormiste bien? —Le preguntó él. —¿Por qué?

—Bueno…Yo…em… —Sue intentaba poner una excusa para la pregunta, pero una respuesta no debía ser tan simple, y como no se le ocurrió nada, se marchó corriendo, pero se golpeó con un árbol y se desmayó. Cuando despertó, estaba en una camilla, teniendo vendas en la cabeza y al primero que vio fue a Ardilla preocupado y desesperado y luego a sus compañeros, que también estaban ahí, incluso los dos Daves: Uno, que era el que conocemos comúnmente y el otro de la otra tienda.

—Oh…—Dijo Sue, despertándose lentamente y adolorida. —Donde…¿Dónde estoy?

—¡Sue! —Dijo Ardilla lleno de emoción y la abraza fuertemente. —Estás bien…

—Pero…pero…—Dijo Sue sintiéndose algo incómoda. —¿Qué me pasó?

—Cuando corriste, chocaste con un árbol y te golpeaste muy fuerte. —Dijo Ardilla mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué corriste así? Dime…¿Qué es lo que tienes que te sientes tan mal?

—¿Eh? —Le respondió Sue algo confundida. —No, lo que pasa es que…Cuando me da mucho sueño me gusta correr a mi casa y dormirme en mi cama.

—Deja de intentar convencerme con tus mentiras, Sue. —Le dijo Ardilla, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados. —Sé bien que eso no es cierto, ya basta. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—Yo no tengo nada, Ardilla. —Respondió Sue cruzada de brazos y con el seño fruncido, mostrando una expresión de enojo ligeramente. —Si no es eso que te dije, entonces no tengo nada.

—No juegues conmigo. —Dice Ardilla sintiendo algo de enojo. —Pero no te presiono porque necesitas descansar. Los médicos quieren hacerte varios exámenes después de ese golpe tan fuerte que te diste.

—Yo no tengo nada. —Respondió Sue. —Ya vámonos.

—Claro que tienes algo, Sue. —Le dijo Ardilla. —Y tienes dos cosas, y una tiene que ver con la otra y no me quieres explicar. ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de decirme las cosas o qué?

—No, es que…solo…No tengo nada. ¿De acuerdo? ¡No tengo nada! —Les respondió Sue a los demás seriamente.

—Está bien. —Respondió Ardilla con mucho sarcasmo. —¡Eso es excelente! Si no me dices tú, entonces me lo dirán los resultados de tu examen.

—¡¿Examen?! —Dijo Sue con expresión de asombro. —¡¿Cuál examen?!

—Bueno, examen no, sino exámenes. —Le respondió Ardilla con una sonrisa.

—Pero…¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella. —¿Qué es lo que tengo?

—Eso es lo que van a examinar. —Responde Ardilla con una sonrisa.

—No van a examinarme nada. —Añade Sue algo molesta y se levanta de la cama. Mientras que sus amigos intentan retenerla para que se acueste, ella lucha por escapar del hospital y salir. —¡Suéltenme, suéltenme! —Gritó ella con fuerza, haciendo que los enfermeros vinieran e intentaran calmarla y sujetarla.

—¡Necesita un anestésico!—Gritó una enfermera y otra trajo una jeringuilla e inyectó a Sue, haciendo que cierre sus ojos lentamente, se calme y se acueste otra vez.

_Ardilla tenía en su mente algunos pensamientos sobre teorías acerca de lo que puede pasarle a Sue. Tal vez esté desesperada por encontrar a su hermana y verla de nuevo y quizás esté así por esa razón y que odia el hospital por alguna razón; pero la pregunta es, ya que no tiene suficientes pruebas en su mente que lo hagan afirmar lo que piensa «¿Qué es lo que tiene Sue y qué la altera tanto como para llegar hasta este punto?». Ardilla dejó en el pasado la teoría o el pensamiento de que estaba loca ¿Por qué? Bueno, hubieron o hay aún cosas en ella que son bastante normales para él y que solo sea supersticiosa o que se haya dejado llevar de su hermanita, quien ahora está secuestrada y atrapada por quién sabe él. Así que su manera de comportarse en ese momento era por algo…Algo que simplemente no entendía «¿Cuál era la causa de todo este enrollo? ¿De dónde provenía su actitud y por qué? ¿Qué era lo que él no sabía que ella como para no comprender lo que estaba pasando ahí?». Ni Dave, ni el otro Dave, ni sus compañeros de la otra tienda comprendían lo que le estaba pasando a Sue, ellos solo decían que ella estaba excelente hasta después de la cita que tuvieron y algunos de ellos culpan a Ardilla por lo que sucedió, cosa que ni él mismo sabe. ¿Por qué lo culpan si ellos no saben nada de lo que sucedió? ¿Sólo les interesa culpar así nada más y decir que una persona hizo tal cosa si ni siquiera lo conocen y el resto lo resuelve él? Bueno, solo veían a Ardilla como un enemigo, era obvio, sus tiendas eran rivales, pero no se esperaba un punto tan grande, o simplemente querían hacer sentir mal a Ardilla porque sí para buscar más excusas y pretextos a su rivalidad nada más. Los sentimientos de amor de Ardilla hacia Sue aumentaron, y extrañamente, más ahora que la ve de esta manera y le preocupaba mucho a pesar de que los demás piensen lo contrario, que no le importaba, que solo quería asegurarse de que lo que le pasaba a ella no fuese su culpa; las charlas en secreto entre los demás, hablando de él y él escuchando seriamente, pero sin decir nada, fue lo que menos le importó y recordó algunas palabras que Sue le había dicho antes de ponerse de este modo: "Nadie puede hacerte sentir mal sin que lo consientas" o que entre otras palabras, pensó él mismo… «No voy a dejar que nadie me pisotee ni con palabras, ni con golpes». Ardilla acarició suavemente la mejilla de Sue, viéndola dormir plácidamente, pero aún no podía descifrar lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Por qué corría? ¿Por qué siente como que él tiene algo que ver en esto? Porque realmente eso era lo que sentía y también lo pensaba…¿Por qué ella no deja que él lo ayude? Sin embargo, Ardilla tuvo que pedirle excusas a Dave por no poder ir a su casa, se quedó en el hospital con Sue y Dave entendió; y no solo que entendió, sino que también lo acompañó se quedó con él toda la noche._

_**Bueno, este es otro largo capítulo del que estoy orgullosa de hacer de un día para otro y espero que les haya gustado. Supongo que no tengo muchas cosas que decir, y me alegro además de contribuir al fandom y pequeño grupo de sus escritores (O al menos espero ser considerada parte de este fandom como escritora y dibujante o algo así xD) ya que también estoy haciendo dibujos sobre esta serie, pero por el momento solo estoy dibujando a Sue porque necesito mejorar con ella. Bueno, no sé qué otra cosa decir, así que…¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Al otro día, Sue despierta lentamente y ve nuevamente a Ardilla y Dave, quienes se quedaron con ella toda la noche. Ella se levanta y empiezan a salirle lágrimas en los ojos y los mira desesperadamente. Al notarse esto, Ardilla se preocupaba más sobre lo que podría pasarle y quería asegurarse de que no le pase cualquier otra cosa, aunque, como era "Ardilla Miedosa" no le iba a resultar eso muy fácil, pero haría lo posible para protegerla de todo el resto de las cosas que podrían ocurrirle, especialmente de la causa de este problema, que era lo primero y fundamental de lo que la debía de proteger. _

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Ardilla algo asustado por la reacción de Sue.

—Sí… —Respondió Sue tristemente, secándose los ojos. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo y no podía estar jugando mucho a las "citas" ya que había algo que tenía que hacer. —Estoy bien. —Terminando de decir la frase, mira todo a su alrededor. —¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás en el hospital, pensé que ya lo sabías. —Dijo Ardilla con algo de confusión, de sólo saber que Sue estaba actuando tan extraño le trajo una gran incomodidad, y tal vez el calmante le afectó bastante.

—Ardilla, yo no quiero estar aquí. —Dijo ella con una expresión seria, aunque mirándose bien, parecía estar observando a Ardilla, pidiéndole compasión. —Sácame de aquí, por favor. —No le gustaba exactamente el lugar donde se encontraba, incluso temía que los demás pudieran pensar también que ella estaba loca, y a pesar de que ya muchos en la ciudad la consideran así y le "de igual", lo que menos quería era que las pocas personas que pudieron hablar con ella y conocerla un poco más pudieran pensar lo mismo. —¡Este lugar es frío!

—Lo sé… —Dijo él en un tono triste mientras se sentó en la camilla en donde estaba recostada aquella otra Ardilla preocupada y acaricia su mejilla suavemente. —Pero tienes algo, pienso que tienes algún problema y no sé qué es.

—¿Qué problema? —Reaccionó ella algo molesta, se levanta hasta quedar sentada y lo mira de la misma forma, dándole a Ardilla un disgusto de su reacción. —¡Yo no tengo ningún problema! ¿Por qué rayos van a creer tú y los demás tal tontería? ¿Acaso creen que estoy loca o qué? Porque parece que quieren meterme como a un manicomio. ¡Yo estoy bien! —La actitud algo agresiva de Sue empieza a asustar un poco a Ardilla, pero intentaba estar lo más calmado posible.

—Escucha… —Dijo Ardilla, intentando ponerse un poco más tranquilo a través de inhalar y exhalar profundamente. —Tal vez creas que no tienes nada, pero intentando mentir no cambiará nada. Si nos dices qué pasa o qué tienes, no tendrás que estar en este lugar por mucho tiempo. —A él no le gustaba verla así realmente, quería ayudarla, pero si ella seguía de esa forma, pues quien tendría que ayudarla ya no sería él, pero aún así esperaba que ella pudiese recibir ayuda, además de saber lo que le pasaba. —¿Sabes qué?...No tienes que decirle a nadie más, sólo dímelo a mí ¿de acuerdo? —La miró tiernamente y le dijo entre susurros. —Nadie sabrá nada, te lo prometo. —Aquellos susurros dejaron a Sue algo confusa. Sentía que Ardilla podría tener una voz muy tierna cuando no es tímido, y qué extraño que no era tan tímido con ella ya que mayormente suele estar alejado de los demás. Sólo tiene un mejor amigo "Dave" y entre otros amigos, parecían más bien compañeros que amigos ya que mayormente los podía ver en el trabajo y algunas veces en su casa o en algunas competencias de la ciudad en donde él participa algunas veces con Dave. Es decir, a través del tiempo, Ardilla ha demostrado ser asustadizo y con miedo, pero al lado de Sue parecía todo diferente.

_Sue no respondió nada y se quedó viéndolo, parecía estar distraída, perdiéndose entre la mirada y la sonrisa de aquél que se preocupaba por ella al máximo. Ella no había tenido a alguien que se preocupara tanto por ella que no fuese su familia, e incluso a pesar de cómo todos la veían, a pesar del problema que estaba teniendo oculto frente a él y frente a todo aquel que no parecía conocerla, a pesar de todo…Él siguió ahí y se quedó con ella toda la noche, y lo que no sabía era que él no se quedó dormido ni un segundo, sólo esperando que despertara, ni tampoco la había dejado sola. Ardilla parecía estar bien: despierto, tranquilo…lo más común como para no dormir una noche entera esperando que la chica que quiere despierte para poder ayudarla y quedarse con ella. También, a Ardilla le empezaba a gustar cómo lo miraba ella, con una sonrisa algo embobada, perdida totalmente en la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros y esa sonrisa adorable…con tan solo verlo sentía que tenía a la perfección en frente de ella. Ardilla sólo sonreía, pero aún más nervioso, pensaba que ahora si se estaba portando más rara de lo normal, al ver lo que para ella sería perderse en la fantasía a través del chico que cree que le gusta como una rara mirada que parecía que él era su medicina para dormir o algo así, lo que no evitó en él mirarla mientras subía una ceja._

—Am…¿Sue? —Dijo él sin soportar más incomodidad, decidiendo preguntar qué le pasaba. —Oye, ¿Estás bien? —Intentaba llamar la atención, pero Sue se quedó mirándolo, hasta acercarse un poco más a él, lo que hizo que se sonrojara de inmediato. —Sue… —Empezó a tartamudear, sin saber qué hacer, sentía como que si ella quería hundirlo en el mundo de fantasía donde se encontraba. —¿Qué…qué…qué…qué haces? —Sentía cómo ella se acercaba más a él, y él se alejaba más de ella. —Sue…¿Qué te pasa? —La miró a los ojos, a esos ojos azules que brillaban en frente de él y esa manera de entrecerrarlos lentamente hacían que él también los cerrara, hasta que casi los cierra por completo si no fuera porque la razón entró en él como rayo. —¡¿Pero qué…?! —Reaccionó abriendo rápidamente sus ojos y la alejó de él, pero ella no sentía nada, sólo se quedaba viendo a su objetivo fijamente sin perderlo de vista. —Sue…Sue… —Él intentaba traerla devuelta al planeta, pero no era fácil, no reaccionaba. —¡Sue, por las nueces! —Puso un tono más fuerte en su voz a ver si Sue ponía atención. —¡Susana, despierta! —Dijo mientras la agitó fuertemente y al fin reacciona de manera rápida.

—¿Eh?... —Sue reacciona rápidamente, parpadeando de la misma forma. —Ay, Ardilla… —Se sonrojó al ver que Ardilla sostenía aún sus hombros y éste la volvió a mirar confundido, pero luego después se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado por la mente al sonrojarse y se sonrojó también, quitando sus manos sobre ella. —¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—¿Qué estabas haciendo tú? —Preguntó él algo extrañado por aquella pregunta, parece que ella no sabía ni lo que hacía. —¿Por qué estabas tan rara?

—¿Eh? No entiendo de qué hablas… —Respondió Sue de forma normal, como si nada estuviera pasando, pero…sí tenía idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer aunque no sabía que se estaba perdiendo en un lugar fuera de la realidad con Ardilla. —Ah, por cierto…Mi nombre es "Susan", Susana es mi mamá. —Suelta una risita tierna y dulce, como lo hace de costumbre.

—Oh… —Ardilla la miró sonrojado. —Pensé que era Susana, ya sabes… "Sue"… "Susana", es que…Sue…Pensé que ese apodo era diminutivo solamente de Susana. —Dijo algo nervioso y se rascó la cabeza.

—No… —Dijo ella, negando la creencia de Ardilla. —"Sue" también es diminutivo de "Susan" y creo que también de otros nombres, como "Sussie o Sussanie", creo que es el diminutivo de los nombres que tengan "S-U-S" agregado. —Se encoje los hombros, aún no afirmando estar segura de lo que dijo completamente. —Bueno, eso creo, pero lo que sí sé es que sí es diminutivo de "Susan"…Me…llamo Susan… —Se sonrojó y lo miró nuevamente.

—Es un nombre hermoso. —Respondió Ardilla, aún sonrojado. —Me gusta…incluso más que tu apodo.

—Sí… —Dijo Sue, quitando su mirada de él y la pone en sus manos. —Pero todos los demás me llaman "Sue", he oído decir mi nombre de pocas personas, creo que de ninguna…Pero de todos modos me gusta que me llamen por mi apodo.

—Pues está bien… —Ardilla le regala una sonrisa nuevamente. Sue se queda mirando sus manos, hasta que sube su mirada y ve la sonrisa de Ardilla otra vez…Estaba como si fuese a perder la conciencia con esa mirada que ponía ella sobre él, tan confusa…tan extraña…Parecía como si se fuese a vivir en esa fantasía otra vez. Por alguna razón no podía evitar sentirse atraída por el que estaba en frente de ella, pues al principio (hace 3 años) lo vio como "lindo", pero ahora que lo tiene en frente otra vez, no sólo era lindo, sino que también amable y le encantaba su tímida manera de ser frente a los demás. En ella, el parecer tierno de Ardilla la estaba a un nivel de sentimientos más profundos, la manera en que él intentaba cuidarla fue simplemente más que suficiente, ella no sabía exactamente qué era lo que hacía él ahí _«¿Por qué él estaba con ella? ¿Por qué la cuidaba? ¿Por qué sólo se pasó toda la noche sin dormir exactamente?»_, pensaba ella mientras miraba a Ardilla de forma profunda, haciendo que él se vuelva a confundir. —Eh…Oye, me estás asustando. Y no cuando me asusto siempre, sino que realmente me estás asustando…enserio. —Dijo él, estando algo tímido y nervioso, frente a la reacción de ella.

—Ardilla… —Dijo ella, susurrando en voz baja mientras lo miraba con la misma cara. —¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué qué hago? —respondió él, pero más extrañado que la vez anterior. —¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué estás aquí?... ¿Por qué te quedas conmigo? … ¿Por qué te quedaste toda la noche?... ¿Por qué? —Le preguntó Sue, con esa cara enternecida, y tales preguntas dejar a Ardilla más confundido de lo que parece.

—¿Cómo que por qué estoy aquí? —Respondió él con otra pregunta. —Pues, porque tú me importas…Porque me interesas como persona, porque quiero asegurarme de que estés bien y de que no cometas algún error del que te puedas arrepentir después. Eres un ser vivo, supongo que mereces más cuidado y atención, como todos los demás, y…Bueno, yo estuve aquí porque me preocupaba tu actitud y no me parecía normal. —Respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza, algo confundido, hasta que se le vino a la mente el objetivo y la intención de la pregunta que le acaban de hacer y subió una ceja, entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos. —¿Acaso crees que voy a dejar a mi novia sola? —Sonríe simplemente, pero luego miró a ambos lados con inseguridad. —Somos novios ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto… —Respondió ella con una voz dulce mientras volvió a acercarse a él. —Si tú quieres… —Esas palabras dejaron a Ardilla mirándola tierna y estúpidamente.

—Awww, qué tierna. —Dijo él con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes, empezando a notar que de nuevo ella se acerca a él. —Oye ¿estás consciente de lo que haces? —Mirándola extrañamente de pies a cabeza. —Porque eso que estás haciendo ahora me parece bastante extraño.

—Sí… Yo sé bien… —Dijo ella y acto seguido soltó un suspiro y puso sus brazos en el cuello de Ardilla, haciendo que éste se sonrojara más.

—Espera… —Dijo él un poco perplejo de lo que está sucediendo y le empezó a susurrar, intentando avisarle que sea lo que sea que esté tramando hacer, no se podía aquí. —Sue…am…Aquí no, estamos en el hospital. —Él no tenía nada en la mente de lo que podía estar tramando, pero tampoco quería hacer llamar la atención. Sue besó su frente y luego sus labios de forma corta ya que él la separó de inmediato y sonrió nerviosamente. —Heheheh…Em…Creo que te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso.

—¿Ajá? —Respondió Sue, estando en el mismo estado, pero un poco lejos de Ardilla porque no se volvió a acercar después de que la separó. —¿Por qué?

—Sabes que mientras estuve toda la noche contigo ni siquiera me he bañado ¿cierto? —Dijo él, cruzando los brazos y subiendo una ceja hacia arriba. —Eso también quiere decir que… —Suspende sus palabras por un momento, mirando a ambos lados para que nadie a su alrededor oyera lo que iba a decir, aunque de todas formas prefirió decirlo en voz baja. —Tampoco me he cepillado los dientes…Ni la boca. —El trance se le quitó inmediatamente a Sue, al igual que su ilusión y miró a Ardilla mientras sentía asco.

—¡Ay, qué horror! —Exclamó Sue, sintiéndose asqueada y miró a Ardilla con asco. —¡Wacala! Al menos podías ir a tu casa y darte un baño, con razón apestabas.

—¡Oye, no exageres! —Respondió Ardilla, algo molesto y avergonzado. —Estar sucio no es lo mío, y menos por todo un día. No me imaginé que eso fuera un problema para ti. —Cruzó los brazos y la miró seriamente.

—Sinceramente no tolero la suciedad. —Le dijo ella, mirándolo aún con asco. —Por favor, báñate.

—¡¿Es enserio?! —Él la miró con confusión y algo de enojo, ya que si dijo eso, se supone que ella entonces debió haber estado limpia en esa actuación. —Y dime ¿Qué hay cuando no te quisiste bañar antes del teatro?

—Ni siquiera estaba segura de que si debía hacerlo o no. —Sue dijo mientras entrecerró los ojos mirando a Ardilla y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? —Ardilla preguntó enojado a aquella otra ardilla pelirroja que lo estaba mirando con asco.

—Oye, era un invento de mi hermanita, además, quería el papel para la obra, no me puedes culpar por eso. —Respondió ella, ahora mirando a Ardilla seriamente.

—Y todo por una tonta superstición. —Contestó, sintiéndose incómodo y enojado, pero no quería seguir discutiendo tanto. —O sea que… ¿Te dejaste de bañar, poniéndote toda sucia y asquerosa…Por una superstición?

—¡Cállate! —Dijo ella, cruzando los brazos y desviando su mirada hacia él. —Tú no sabes nada de mí.

—Ni tú tampoco sabes nada sobre mí ¿Acaso me quejo con eso? —él a miró un poco más serio, parecía saber a lo que se refería. —¿Sabes que creo que perdí mi trabajo porque no pedí excusa para faltar hoy sólo por quedarme a verte a ti…Y me vienes con esto? ¿Qué clase de novia eres?

—¡Qué novia ni qué nada! —Sue se enfadó, dejando a Ardilla algo tranquilo, es decir, ella se alteraba con mucha facilidad, como si no tuviese una personalidad firme en ella, pero él, al contrario se quedó tranquilo, sentando…Pero seguía enojado con ella y no exaltaba la voz, sólo intentaba hablarle.

—O sea que no somos novios. —Dijo él sarcásticamente, fingiendo impresión. —¡Pues ya me lo imaginaba! Ni siquiera sé por qué te di otra oportunidad para esto. ¡Era obvio, tú me mirabas con esa cara rara y creí en esas palabras, ahora noto que ni sabes lo que haces! ¿Verdad? ¡Pues bien! —Se levanta y la mira de la misma forma. —Pues supongo que no estarás consciente cuando yo me vaya, no te molestes en buscarme. —Se dirigió a la puerta, a punto de tocar la perilla que sólo se encontraba a centímetros de su mano, pero se detuvo, cerró los ojos y suspiró. —Yo te amaba…Susan…Y lo sigo haciendo, y no entiendo que sólo te enojes porque me quedé contigo y arriesgué mi trabajo y mi día con Dave sola y simplemente para estar contigo, porque yo te amo, y pensé que tú sentías lo mismo, pero ni modo. —Se encoje los hombros. —De todas formas ya iba a casa a bañarme, gracias por la orden. —Ardilla se marcha, abriendo la puerta. Sue se quedó mirando la puerta con la cara de mal humor, hasta que después reacciona y toma acción levantándose de la cama rápidamente y abriendo la puerta, pero parecía que Ardilla se había ido, aunque Dave estaba ahí, sentado en la sala de espera que estaba al lado de la puerta de la habitación de la paciente pelirroja exaltada.

—Es tarde… —Dijo Dave mientras se encogió los hombros y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Él ya se fue.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Sue. —¡¿Es enserio?!

—Ardilla no miente, hermana. —Dave se vuelve a encoger los hombros y Sue sale del hospital corriendo como una loca por los pasillos. —¡Espera, niña Ardilla! ¿A dónde vas? —Dave gritó, pero la perdió de vista de lo rápido que corría, miró al suelo y suspiró. Ardilla, acto seguido, aparece a su lado, mirando como su "novia" se escapa tras él, sin ella darse cuenta de que Ardilla seguía en el hospital, él sólo quería ver qué pasaba y si lo que sentía por él era verdadero.

—Baya… —Dijo él mientras se quedó viendo el pasillo donde corrió Sue, sin tener muchas palabras qué decir contra aquella acción. —Parece que sí me quiere.

—Lo sabía. —Añadió Dave mientras miraba a Ardilla. —Me pregunto por qué se habrá comportado de esa manera.

—Supongo que tal vez tenga bastantes problemas. —Le respondió Ardilla, encogiéndose los hombros y mirando hacia arriba. —Y lo mejor de toda la historia es que no me quiere decir nada para poder hacer un intento de ayudarla. Realmente no entiendo a esa chica, pero seguro tiene un problema que tal vez tenga que ver con su hermana, y no voy a descansar hasta saber qué tiene. —Añade una pose heroica y una capa roja y Dave se entromete en la escena para imitar una canción de Acción.

—Tan, tan, tan, tan… —Cantaba Dave mientras su canto, sin música, ni sentido acompañaban el momento. —Tan, tan, tan, tan…Tan, tan, tan, tan… ¡El hombre Ardilla! —Ardilla se confundió al oír el nombre, pero seguía con su pose heroica, aunque miró a Dave con confusión.

—¿El hombre Ardilla? —Dijo manteniendo su pose y mirando a Dave.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Dave inocentemente, no sabía qué estaba mal con el nombre, pero de todas formas era obvio. —¿Qué tiene de malo "El Hombre Ardilla"?

—No sé…como que ese nombre no le queda a un superhéroe. —Ardilla miró hacia arriba algo confundido después de mirar a Dave.

—¡Dah! —Guñó Dave. —¡Ya acabaste con el momento, Ardilla! —Se pone con cara aburrida, empezando a caminar con esa expresión. —Como sea, vámonos.

_**¡He aquí mi nuevo y sensual capítulo del fic! Perdón por no continuar, es que estaba en exámenes finales y eso (Bueno, todavía lo estoy). Me gustó un poco la exageración de Sue ya que en el episodio se muestran en ella 3 personalidades distintas (Según yo xD) y…neh, creo que no tengo nada más qué decir, gracias por los views, de hecho me sorprende que este fic haya llegado a ser leído por más de 90 personas ¡Grashiash! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ¡Hasta el próximo, chicos!**_


End file.
